Une dernière fois
by Charlieworld
Summary: A la fin du lycée, Quinn n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle meme. Elle ne sait pas où elle va ni ce qu'elle devient. Santana et Brittany sont séparées. Les membres de l'ancien Glee Club ne se parlent presque plus. Et si un des membres avait eu l'idée qu'ils passent Halloween tous ensemble ? Comment tout cela va-t-il se terminer ? (Faberry et Brittana principalement)
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous! :) Voilà une nouvelle fiction (oui je sais, c'est la troisième que je commence), ça m'a pris comme ça, j'ai écrit sans trop réfléchir. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite. Là j'ai pris le point de vue de Quinn mais ça pourra changer même si écrire sur elle me plait pas mal en ce moment. Donc : L'histoire se situe à la suite de Glee, quand ils quittent le lycée, on sait que Quinn n'est pas très bien donc je vous laisse découvrir si des vacances avec le Glee Club vont lui faire du bien ou si elle décideras d'écourter un peu le séjour.**

 **J'arrête** **de parler, et je vous laisse découvrir ! :) Bonne lecture et surtout donnez moi votre avis, c'est important pour savoir si j'écris dans le vent ou si je vais dans le mur (que de métaphores!) :) (Non mais vraiment, ça fait trop plaisir quand on en reçois, ça motive énormément, donc si vous avez quelque chose à dire, n'hésitez pas)**

 **Bonne lecture, à bientôt ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Quinn ferma les yeux quelques instants, savourant l'air frais qui caressait ses jambes nues. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les jambes sur la barrière du balcon. La jeune femme savourait ce calme et cette tranquillité que la nuit lui offrait à cet instant. Elle semblait que sa vie n'avait pas été aussi calme depuis longtemps et pourtant, rien ne bougeais. Elle ressentait cette sensation étrange, comme si tout était en mouvement autour d'elle, tout allait beaucoup trop vite et elle avait peur de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle avait peur de défaillir, de tomber et de ne jamais pouvoir se relever. Et rien que de penser à cela, elle se dégoutait.

La jeune blonde expira l'air pur à travers le filtre de sa cigarette, réchauffant sa gorge et lui brulant les poumons. Elle n'avait jamais perdu cette habitude de fumer depuis son changement de couleur de cheveux au lycée, depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait tout raté et que tout allait basculer pour toujours.

Le lycée.

Les yeux de Quinn étaient humides à cette simple pensée. Elle se souvenait de son premier jour, elle était bien, elle se sentait jolie et appréciée par tous et puis au fil des jours et des années, elle s'était détruite, elle était devenue une personne froide, détestable. Quinn se détestait. Chaque souvenir de ses faits et gestes depuis qu'elle était rentrée au lycée la dégoutaient. Chaque chose qu'elle ait pu dire, tous les combats qu'elle avait menés la dégoutaient.

Elle relâcha toute la fumée à travers ses lèvres formant un nuage brumeux autour de son visage. Même fumer la faisait se détester et pourtant c'était la seule chose qui la calmait. Elle repensait à ces années. Elle avait été heureuse, elle était une jeune fille parfaite aux yeux de tous, la fierté de ses parents, l'amie que tout le monde voulait avoir. Et puis elle avait perdu cette confiance en elle. Elle avait perdu cette joie de vivre qui la caractérisait. Maintenant, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, un fantôme.

Elle tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, enleva une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui s'était glissée entre ses lèvres, jeta la cigarette du haut du 7ème étage et retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se levait le matin, ni ce qu'elle était censée faire de ses journées. Elle habitait dans le New Haven et étudiais la photographie à Yale, chose qui la passionnait avant, mais cela faisait plusieurs semaine qu'elle n'était pas retournée en cours. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter des gens, de nouvelles connaissances de la fac et qu'elle avait commencé à les voir régulièrement, elle avait tout arrêté. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être étai ce parce qu'elle avait, à plusieurs reprises, remis son masque de petite fille parfaite, ou parfois celui de garce. Cela l'avait encore une fois dégoutée d'elle-même.

Elle regarda l'heure sur le petit cadran lumineux en dessous de la télévision. 01h57. Il était tard. Ou tôt, peu importe. Quinn n'avait pas d'obligation. Elle n'avait plus d'objectif, plus de but dans la vie. Le lycée était fini depuis 3 mois et elle n'avait plus rien. A la minute où les étudiants étaient sortis du lycée pour ne plus y revenir, elle savait qu'elle était perdue. Faire des études ne l'intéressait pas. Rencontrer du monde ne l'intéressait pas.

Elle passait son temps à se détester pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et pour tout ce qu'elle était.

Dans son appartement sombre, elle fixa quelques instants un petit carnet posé à côté du canapé. Toute sa vie était dedans. Sa mère lui avait conseillé d'écrire un journal intime quand elle avait à peine douze ans et depuis elle y avait écrit tous ses ressentis. Jusqu'à se détester. Elle fronça les sourcils, refoulant les larmes qui montèrent petit à petit à la bordure de ses yeux verts et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sans allumer la lumière, elle enleva sa robe et ses sous-vêtements, et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau tiède parcourait sa peau claire, avec les marques encore visibles de son péché. Ce contact la rassura un peu, elle s'apaisait, fermant les yeux, écoutant juste le bruit de l'eau couler inlassablement.

Quinn n'avait jamais repensé au lycée depuis ce soir-là. Elle s'était enfermée dans son appartement depuis des semaines et avait lu des livres ou vu une quantité impressionnante de film pour se vider la tête et ne penser à rien. Pour ne s'imaginer rien que quelques instants dans la peau de ses personnages qu'elle admirait pour avoir une vie plus parfaite que la sienne.

Après avoir raccroché son téléphone, à 22h, elle avait ressorti son journal et avait relu son intégralité, assise sur l'unique chaise de son petit balcon, uniquement éclairée par le lampadaire de la rue. Elle avait grillé cigarette sur cigarette, alternées par quelques gorgées de vodka. Les larmes avaient coulé, beaucoup trop au gout de l'ex cheerleadeur.

Sa vie était un total échec. Ses parents pensaient qu'elle était encore cette petite fille blonde, parfaite qu'ils avaient élevés. Que penseraient-ils quand ils sauront qu'elle a tout laissé tomber ? Qu'elle n'est plus qu'un rebus, un déchet de la société, qui fume et qui bois à longueur de journée. Qui ère dans la rue la nuit, qui n'a fréquenté que des mecs louches ? Que diraient-ils s'ils voyaient tout ça ? C'était leur faute selon elle, c'est eux qui l'avaient détruite, à vouloir faire d'elle la petite fille parfaite, à attendre d'elle toujours plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait leur apporter. Elle les détestait.

Sous la douche, ses pensées miroitaient à nouveau dans sa tête. Elle avait besoin d'alcool. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler quand elle repensait au Glee Club. Elle n'avait plus de contact avec aucun d'entre eux. Elle se demandait régulièrement ce qu'ils devenaient parce qu'au fond, ils sont les seuls qui l'acceptaient et qui l'auraient acceptée si elle avait fait tomber ce masque qui ne l'avait pourtant pas quittée. Quinn coupa l'eau de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette posée à côté de l'évier et retourna sur le balcon. Elle alluma une nouvelle cigarette puis avala plusieurs gorgées d'alcool. Elle n'avait plus que ça de toute façon.

Elle n'avait gardé contact avec seulement l'un d'entre eux. Un seul. Le seul qui s'était un tant soit peu préoccupé de son mal être depuis la fin du lycée. D'autres membres avaient essayé de reprendre contact mais il était le seul à insister sans jamais abandonner. Elle avait revu Sam quelques fois pendant les mois de vacances. Puis il était resté à Lima dans l'Ohio pour faire sa dernière année de lycée. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Santana, elles étaient plus ou moins proches pourtant. Elle s'était faite à l'idée, en se mettant en tête que cette dernière la détestait surement donc elle n'avait qu'à faire de même. De toute façon, Santana n'avait jamais vraiment été là quand Quinn allait mal.

Et voilà que Sam l'avait appelée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle lui avait répondu parce qu'il était le seul à connaitre une partie de son mal être, il l'avait écouté, lui avait changé les idées pendant de longues après-midis passés ensembles pendant l'été. Elle lui devait bien ça. Alors elle avait répondu après qu'il ait insisté trois fois sans qu'elle n'ose regarder l'écran de son téléphone pour voir qui semblait se préoccuper d'elle. Il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais il n'avait pas posé de question. Il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien elle qu'elle se refermerait si elle insistait. Donc elle l'avait écouté patiemment, en parlant le moins possible.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était en vacance le lendemain et qu'il passerait la prendre en voiture dans l'après-midi. Elle lui avait dit que ce n'étais pas nécessaire qu'il gâche ses vacances avec elle, qu'elle ne pouvait partir de Yale comme ça, qu'elle avait des obligations. Mais Sam avec insisté, et elle avait fini par accepté, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Probablement parce que c'était Sam et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait. Tout simplement.

Et maintenant, sur son balcon à moitié allongée, le visage tourné vers le ciel, elle était rêveuse. Ce garçon savait comment lui redonner de l'espoir, des rêves. Elle fixait les étoiles, parfois brouillées par le léger nuage qui s'échappait de temps à autre de ses lèvres. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire et pourquoi il avait autant insisté. Elle écrasa sa cigarette sur le bord du balcon, rentra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte fenêtre. Ses allers-retours étaient incessants et Quinn ne les comptait plus depuis bien longtemps. Ils occupaient ses journées. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et après avoir terminé sa bouteille d'alcool, elle s'endormit. Tous, les soirs, elle refoulait ce moment où elle s'abandonnait au sommeil car elle savait que son esprit prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Ils étaient donc maintenant pratiquement toujours précédés par quelques gorgées d'une quelconque boisson dans le but de l'apaiser et de faire des rêves plus doux.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Au moins le temps où elle serait avec Sam, il fallait qu'elle arrive à redevenir celle qu'elle était. Celle qu'elle aimait être. Après tout, peut être que demain, sa vie allait changer, elle allait enfin pouvoir avancer.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci à ceux qui ont suivi, favorisé ou commenté cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir si ça plait à quelqu'un ! :) J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, personnellement, je le trouve un peu brouillon même si j'ai aimé l'écrire. La suite sera un peu plus mouvementé mais décrire une Quinn comme ça me plait assez donc j'espère que vous aimerez aussi :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) A bientôt ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Un énorme bruit résonna dans tout l'appartement. Quinn n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et ne bougea pas, persuadée que ses tympans allaient se déchirer ou que sa tête allait exploser. Elle resta immobile, son esprit lui avait peut être joué un tour, histoire de la punir de l'abus d'alcool de la veille. Elle avait rarement bu autant toute seule, et maintenant, elle en sentait grandement les effets.

Elle se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte, à moitié entre ses songes et la réalité, elle se laissait bercer doucement par le silence.

Et puis ce même bruit résonna à nouveau, aigu, il fit sursauter notre jeune blonde qui poussa un grognement agacé et mouillé par le filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Elle porta la main à son visage et doucement elle s'essuya le coin des lèvres avant de se masser les tempes. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, elle restait dans la même position que la veille quand elle s'était endormie. Elle retira le carnet qui s'était glissé sous son épaule quand elle avait ressenti que cette dernière devenait très engourdie. Sa main se posa lourdement au-dessus de sa tête et Quinn se rendormit à nouveau.

Un martellement se fit entendre et semblait proche. L'énervement de Quinn arrivait à son maximum et elle leva doucement le buste pour savoir d'où provenait ce bruit. Elle se leva, gardant ses yeux légèrement entrouverts, juste histoire de savoir où elle allait. Elle enjamba la bouteille d'alcool, quelques habits et se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée.

Elle l'ouvrit brusquement et les coups portés à cette dernière s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Elle gémit légèrement de soulagement et se frotta les yeux longuement avant de mettre quelques une de ses mèches blonde à l'arrière de sa tête.

« - Quinn ! je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages, je sais que je suis un peu en avance mais ça fait une heure que je sonne à ta porte, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On va être en retard si tu ne- »

Le jeune blond s'arrêta immédiatement de parler. Quinn regardait Sam, se demandant s'il était devenu fou. Son teint avait considérablement blanchi, sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux n'avaient jamais étés aussi rond. Elle le fixa alors que lui avait baissé le regard sur quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine.

« - Eh ! Tu ne me réveilles pas comme ça pour rien ! T'es débile ou quoi Sam ? Oooho ! »

La jeune blonde remuait l'air avec sa main devant les yeux de Sam qui les cligna mais qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le visage toujours légèrement baissé. Quinn fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard elle aussi. Il descendait du visage de Sam, son pull à capuche vert puis son jean et ses chaussures. Il atteint le sol entre leurs pieds qui les séparaient et il remontait à présent de l'autre côté, formant une parfaite parabole, jusqu'à voir ses pieds et son corps. Complètement nu.

Merde.

Elle referma vivement la porte et entendit un grand bruit, signe que Sam n'avait pas vu venir la porte jusqu'à lui. Quinn fut tout à coup pleinement réveillé. Elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre et vit la serviette sur le lit. _La douche de la veille._ Elle l'attrapa, s'enroula à l'intérieur et retourna dans l'entrée. Et refit face à Sam, après avoir ouvert la porte à nouveau. Ce dernier se frottait la tête toujours avec cet air complétement médusé comme s'il avait vu quelque chose de complètement irréel comme un vaisseau spatial ou bien une limace qui vole. Au choix.

« - Désolée, j'étais… J'étais occupée, je n'avais pas vu… 'Mal dormi.

Tu va-t'en remettre ou il faut que je te saoule tout de suite pour que tu oublies ? La jeune blonde était plutôt gênée mais elle avait décidé de jouer à celle qui était agacée.

\- Hein ? Oui c'est juste que c'est… Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu… Je croyais que tu avais cours ce matin alors que pensais que tu serais, enfin… habillée quoi, ou un minimum…

\- Ouais, non, je dormais là. C'est tôt, pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais aussi tôt ?

\- Il est 15h30, je pensais que tu serais réveillée. »

Sam semblais gêné et Quinn semblait plutôt agacée. Elle poussa un grognement, dit quelques mots que le jeune homme ne compris pas et elle lui fit digne d'entrer. Il pénétra alors dans l'appartement, son regard se posa sur les cendriers pleins, les bouteilles d'alcool vides qui trainaient par terre et les vêtements sales qui s'y mélangeaient. Quinn le regardais, elle semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose.

Le jeune homme se sentit tout à coup très mal, et oubliant les retrouvailles qui l'avaient un peu perturbé, il reprit ce rôle qu'il avait eu tout l'été avec Quinn. Ce rôle protecteur alors qu'elle était complétement perdue. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du mal être qui avait continué d'habiter son amie depuis la rentrée jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son appartement.

« - Va prendre une douche Quinn, je t'attend là. »

Il avait alors perdu tout ce qui paraissait candide chez lui et arborait à présent un ton autoritaire. Elle ne dit pas un mot et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pendant que le regard de Sam continuait de se promener dans l'appartement de Quinn.

* * *

Quinn se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se concentra sur le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau sur ses cheveux, sans réfléchir à pourquoi elle était dans cet état-là, et surtout face à Sam. Parce que quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait eu tellement honte d'elle-même qu'elle serait déjà partie en courant. Mais là, elle se laissait juste porter par le jeune garçon, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, et de toute façon, elle n'avait pratiquement plus aucune estime d'elle-même. Non pas qu'elle ne s'aimait pas, mais en tout cas, elle ne voyait plus les choses de la même manière.

L'image qu'elle renvoyait d'elle-même ne la préoccupait plus parce qu'elle savait que si elle y réfléchissait, elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de continuer à s'autodétruire alors que c'était devenu une habitude chez elle.

Alors elle se laissait faire, attendant gentiment que la vie décide pour elle de son avenir et des choses qu'elle ferait ou qu'elle ne ferait pas. Les choses auxquelles elle aurait droit. Pour l'instant le bonheur n'en faisait visiblement pas partie puisque Quinn n'avait jamais été aussi malheureuse que maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi déprimée. Elle avait cette rage, cette triste qui lui rongeait l'intérieur, qui la faisait se tordre de douleur.

Mais elle avait encore la force de la cacher et de jouer l'indifférente face à sa vie et face aux décisions qu'elle devait prendre. Quinn se laissait porter, tout simplement.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, _après avoir enfilé une robe_ , elle vit Sam, assis sur son canapé, une valise à côté de lui. Elle regarda l'appartement. Il avait vidé les cendriers, jeté les bouteilles d'alcool et rangé un peu. Quinn arqua un sourcil et montra la valise du doigt.

« - D'accoooord… Et c'est quoi ça ?

\- Ta valise, j'ai mis les affaires dont tu auras besoin, si tu veux rajouter quelque chose, tu peux mais je crois que j'ai pris tout ce qu'il te faut.

Le blond marqua une pause.

Ah ! Et vu ta tête, je me suis dit qu'un café te ferais du bien ! »

Il lui tendit une tasse fumante que Quinn prit avec précipitation en espérant que cela fasse passer son mal de tête et grommela un merci. Même si ça lui faisait plaisir de voir Sam, le fait qu'il fouille dans ses affaires ou qu'il prenne l'initiative de ranger son appartement ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il y a des limites et que Quinn reste quand même Ice Queen, même maintenant.

Il prit la valise et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent dans l'ascenseur et descendirent les sept étages. Arrivés dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, Quinn s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée sur laquelle donnait la rue. Elle regarda la voiture de Sam, une vieille voiture que ses parents lui avaient donnés. Mais ce n'étais pas l'état catastrophique de cette voiture qui retint son attention. Non. C'était la blonde qui se tenait d'une manière nonchalante sur la portière et qui regardait dans le vide en attendant.

« - Sam, pourquoi Brittany est ici ? Si tu me dis qu'on va voir tout le Glee Club je te jure que je te jette mon café brulant à la figure, que je t'attache dans mon appartement et que je t'arrache les cheveux un par un jusqu'à ce que tu sois chauve et moche. »

Son ton était froid et brutal. Sam se gratta l'arrière de la tête l'air gêné. La jeune blonde le fusilla du regard. Il parlait en chuchotant, comme si la blonde allait l'entendre à travers la porte.

« - Mais depuis que Santana l'a quittée, elle est vraiment mal, je ne me voyais pas la laisser toute seule à Lima pendant les vacances alors que ses parents sont pas là… Elle ne va vraiment pas bien, je te promets, elle est déprimée, je l'ai jamais vue comme ça… Ca m'inquiétais, et puis peut être que ça vous fera du bien de vous revoir, non ?

\- Quoi ? Satan l'a quittée ? Mais pourquoi ?»

Sam aussi les épaules et il déforma son visage avec un sourire à la fois inquiet et désolé. Quinn fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur et elle savait que Brittany était extrêmement nostalgique des années passées. Elle savait que la jeune blonde ferait tout pour retrouver ses amis comme avant et ça, Quinn ne pourrait pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas redevenir celle qu'elle était et être à nouveau une adolescente insouciante.

Elle émit un grognement en marchant vers la sortie de son immeuble. Sam, derrière elle, parut soulagé si on s'en tenait au souffle qu'il venait d'émettre. Il avait eu soudainement très chaud et le fait de sortir ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il savait très bien que Quinn aurait pu retourner dans son appartement, s'y enfermer et ne plus en sortir. Non pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Brittany, mais au contraire, il savait que la voir qui faisait quelque chose, la rendait nostalgique mais il était persuadé qu'à long terme, ça lui ferait du bien.

* * *

Quand les deux blonds sortirent de l'appartement, Brittany leva la tête et un grand sourire se forma sur son visage. Et, à la surprise de Sam, sur celui de Quinn aussi, même si elle essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher et de reprendre son air indiffèrent.

 _Ice Queen avait un peu perdu la main visiblement._

Brittany enlaça directement Quinn, elles échangèrent quelques mots et montèrent en voiture. Quinn devant et Brittany derrière. Elle semblait un peu plus joyeuse et Sam était fier de faire en sorte que ses deux blondes soient un peu plus heureuses grâce à lui. Il monta côté conducteur et quand il tourna les clefs pour démarrer la voiture, la radio se mit automatiquement en marche. Malgré le son qui était à son volume maximum, Quinn n'eut même pas le temps de reconnaitre de quelle musique il s'agissait. Elle sauta littéralement sur le bouton du volume pour le baisser jusqu'à totalement plonger la voiture dans le silence. Tout cela avec les yeux grands ouverts, choquée par la résonnance que lui avait provoquée la gueule de bois qu'elle avait. Plus jamais elle ne boirait d'alcool de sa vie. Elle se rassit sur son siège, lança un regard accusateur à Sam, comme s'il avait fait exprès et elle but quelques gorgées de café avant qu'il démarre.

Le voyage se passa dans le calme, aucun des trois voyageurs ne se parlaient. Quinn tentait de se concentrer sur le paysage, pour ne pas croiser les fréquents regards que Sam lui lançait et de devoir engager la conversation avec lui. Et puis soudain quelque chose la frappa.

« - Sam, on va où exactement ? »

En effet, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pourrait aller n'importe où sans le savoir tellement sa confiance en lui était grande et tellement elle ne se préoccupait plus de ce qu'elle était.

Brittany se releva sur son siège et regarda Sam d'un air interrogateur, visiblement elle ne savait pas non plus.

« - Ah vous verrez les filles, c'est une surprise !

\- Je t'ai dit, je ne veux pas voir les autres du Glee Club et qu'on fasse comme si on s'aimait tous en chantant des chansons d'amour, tout ça c'est des conneries, tout le monde s'en fout des autres.

\- Tu verras Quinn. Maintenant dors, je crois que tu as du sommeil à rattraper, on a près de six heures de route. Vous avez le temps de vous poser des questions, comme ça.

Il émit un petit rire en regardant la tête complètement effarée de Brittany dans le rétroviseur.

« -Six heures ?

\- Heu oui Britt, si tout va bien. »

Et Quinn la comprenait, six heures dans la voiture inconfortable de Sam, c'était une horreur.

* * *

Quinn posa sa tête contre la vitre froide et regarda le paysage défiler tandis que Sam s'engageais sur l'autoroute. Et fixais le soleil au loin qui, en cette fin d'après-midi colorait petit à petit le ciel en orange et rose. C'était beau. Quinn se demandais depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas pris le temps de faire ça, de se poser de regarder autour d'elle juste quelques minutes sans penser à ses problèmes, sans penser à sa vie qu'elle ne savait pas comment réussir. Sam avait cet étrange pouvoir sur elle de la rassurer. Elle savait que quand il était avec elle, elle pouvait arrêter de se soucier de tout ce qui la tracassait. Elle pouvait arrêter de s'angoisser à longueur de journée. Elle était bien. Elle somnola et finit par s'endormir.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes filles. Il souriait tellement il était attendrit et tellement il était attaché à ses deux amies. Quinn était maintenant parfaitement endormi, la tête contre la vitre, la bouche entrouverte, elle dessinait un petit voile de brume sur la vitre à intervalles régulières.

Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit une Brittany, les yeux clos, complètement avachie sur la portière arrière, les cheveux en pagaille et les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il savait ce qu'elle écoutait. Elle écoutait Mine, la chanson que Santana lui a chantée avant de la quitter. Qui lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'une relation à distance ne lui convenait pas. Et, après que Santana soit repartie pour Louisville le cœur lourd, Brittany avait passé des heures à pleurer dans les bras de Sam qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter.

Elle avait besoin de Santana, c'était vital pour elle. Elle coulait dans ses veines, elle était sa raison de vivre, la seule personne qui la faisait sourire à longueur de journée. Brittany n'étais pas heureuse sans Santana. Elle la voulait. Et pour toujours. Brittany ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir quittée, si Santana était plus heureuse comme ça, alors tant mieux mais elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter tellement il se serrait quand elle pensait à elle. Et elle pensait à Santana chaque seconde de chaque heure qui défilait parce qu'elle avait été absolument tout son monde pendant plusieurs années et que maintenant elles ne s'envoyaient des messages que de temps en temps.

Quinn se réveilla presque automatiquement quand la voiture s'arrêta. Elle se releva de son siège, se frotta les yeux et s'attira longuement. La nuit était complétement tombée. Elle se retourna et vit à son tour Brittany qui ne s'était pas réveillée. Elle sourit instinctivement et se retourna vers Sam qui s'étirait :

« -On est arrivés ?

\- Non, plus que deux heures mais je commence à fatiguer, tu crois qu'une de vous peut conduire ? »

Les deux blonds se retournèrent en même temps et Brittany se retourna dans son sommeil en émettant un petit bruit. Ils se sourirent et Quinn acquiesça. Ils échangèrent de place et quand Quinn se leva pour aller côté conducteur et pensa que son dos allait se casser en deux tellement elle avait mal. La voiture de Sam n'était vraiment pas confortable et elle plaint Brittany parce que dans la position dans laquelle elle était, elle allait avoir mal pendant plusieurs jours selon elle.

Quand elle démarra, la lumière du plafond de la voiture s'éteignit, plongeant dans l'obscurité les trois amis. Elle sourit et repris la route en suivant attentivement l'itinéraire qu'affichait le GPS sur le téléphone de Sam. Et tourna la tête vers ce dernier qui était endormie dans la même position qu'elle auparavant, la bouche entrouverte. Il émettait un léger bruit de ronflement, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle se sentait bien. Enfin. Il faisait nuit et elle était autre part que sur son balcon en train de se morfondre. Et n'était pas en train de boire toute seule, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression que maintenant, elle avançait, elle était avec ses amis et finalement, peu importe où ils allaient, elle était bien et apaisée.

Et fouilla dans la boite à gant en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Sam et de ne pas envoyer la voiture dans le fossé et pris un CD au hasard. Elle le mit dans le lecteur. La chanson Homesick de Kings of Conveniance commença à jouer ses premières notes et Quinn avait maintenant le sourire. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, aussi tranquille. La musique était douce, le son pas trop fort, elle correspondait totalement à la personnalité de Sam.

Deux heures plus tard, un bruit fit sursauter les trois blonds dans la voiture.

La voix froide du GPS lança :

« -Vous êtes arrivés à destination »

Quinn se gara, Sam s'étira et Brittany ouvrit doucement les yeux en grognant un peu. Elle avait mal partout, comme l'avait prédit Quinn. Ils se trouvaient devant une grande maison, et au bruit qu'ils entendaient par la vitre ouverte de Quinn, ils n'étaient pas loin de la mer.

Quinn Sam et Brittany descendirent de la voiture en silence. Sam chantonnait et ils aperçurent de la lumière pas très loin d'eux. Brittany resta figée sur place, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Elle était tiraillée entre la tristesse et une joie immense qui la consumait tellement elle avait rêvé de ca des milliers de fois.

Quinn chuchota :

« - Sam, c'est une blague ? C'est comme ça que tu comptes nous remonter le moral ?

\- Je t'avoue que je ne suis plus très sûr, là… »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà la suite ! Ce chapitre est un peu court et j'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais après l'avoir écrit et réécrit quatre ou cinq fois j'ai décidé de poster cette version quand même.**

 **Merci à ceux qui on commenté, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura dans cette histoire du Faberry et du Brittana (autant l'un que l'autre même si je préfère écrire du Brittana). En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et si vous avez des suggestions, des critiques ou autre : dites le moi, commentez :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

« - Ah non mais je rêve là ! Tu te rends compte de ce que je fais pour toi ! Pour une fois que je me montre aimable et gentille, je reçois encore des critiques. Et puis tu pourrais te bouger un peu Lady Hummel parce que je te jure que je vais te les faire bouffer tes valises, et au passage, les bijoux de familles que tu es censé porter entre les jambes ! Ah mais non j'oubliais, c'est Blaine qui les mangées toutes crues dans sa bouche en les suçant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe et qu'il-

\- Ça va Santana on a compris, pas besoin d'en rajouter, je vais vous aider ! Je te demandais juste de ne pas trainer les valises par terre pour ne pas les abimer, je te figure qu'elles m'ont couté cher et qu'elles s'accordent parfaitement avec mes chaussures. »

Alors que Santana étais en train de sortir les trois valises de Kurt plus lourdes les unes que les autres, ce dernier était assis sur l'une des marches du perron de la petite maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient garés. Aux mots de la Latina, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et belliqueuse, il daigna à se lever en haussant d'un sourcil pour l'aider à vider le coffre de son petit van. Rachel, outrée par les propos de Santana plus qu'imagés se contenta de poser sa valise trop lourde pour elle par terre et lâcha un « Oh » indigné et outré en grossissant des yeux.

« - Ca va le Hobbit, tu n'es pas une sainte, je suis sure que même si ça fait un mois que tu es à New York, tu as déjà remplacé ce gros lourdaud de Finn. Même si je t'avoue que là, il nous serait bien utile pour porter vos valises de princesses pourries gâtées. Non mais franchement, Hummel, tu es sur que trois valises c'est suffisant pour partir une semaine en vacances ? Tu n'as pas oublié tes 45 paires de chaussures ou ton fer à lisser parce que refaire le chemin inverse, c'est-à-dire 5h de voiture avec deux folles m'enchante vraiment beaucoup ! »

Le ton était froid et méprisant. Santana s'était tue quelques instants, reprenant son souffle. Cela faisait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, c'est-à-dire près de trois quart d'heures, qu'elle s'affairait à s'acharner sur les deux New Yorkais sans qu'ils aient l'occasion, ou peut-être le courage, de répondre. Elle fixait maintenant un Kurt qui semblait essayer de se souvenir s'il avait effectivement mis son fer à lisser dans ses affaires. La Latina leva les yeux au ciel, alla s'assoir sur le perron à coté de Rachel qui s'y était assise et alluma une cigarette en ronchonnant.

La petite brunette se décala légèrement à cause de l'odeur de la fumée et soupira. Le voyage avait été un réel enfer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était arrivé à Santana mais elle était plus méchante que jamais. Même aux débuts du Glee Club elle n'était pas aussi hargneuse, et elle s'était adoucie vers la fin quand elle s'était un peu plus ouverte aux autres. Les deux brunes avaient même réussis à s'entendre alors revenir au point de départ était pour elle une réelle surprise. Ces vacances allaient être décidément assez longues, surtout qu'évoquer Finn était un sujet sensible puisqu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il était parti à l'armée. Elle s'adossa contre le petit muret qui bordait les escaliers et fixa un moment les étoiles. Revoir les autres du Glee Club avait été inattendu et bien que cela la plongeais dans une joie immense, elle se sentait terriblement nostalgique.

Kurt s'assit sur le rebord du coffre ouvert, en face de ses deux amies. Il ressentait une sensation étrange, comme si passer des vacances tous ensemble n'étais peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Sam avait peut-être oublié qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps et que, même si tous s'aimaient, ils allaient peut-être finir par s'étriper. Il regarda Santana qui fixait le petit rond lumineux au bout de sa cigarette, les yeux dans le vague. Elle semblait triste et il savait pourquoi. Ou du moins il supposait que c'était pour Brittany. Blaine lui avait raconté que Brittany avait complètement disjoncté après leur rupture et il semblerait que ce soit pareil pour Santana. En même temps, les voir séparées n'étais vraiment pas habituel et cela devait être encore plus étrange et déstabilisant pour les deux concernées.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« - Vous savez qui va venir ici ?

\- Sam a intérêt de rappliquer rapidos pour ouvrir cette putain de porte parce que sinon je vais lui montrer ma façon de penser façon Lima Height Adjacent, et je vous promets que bouche de mérou va pas aimer !

\- Il ne va surement pas tarder Santana, mais je veux dire… Les autres du Glee Club, vous pensez qu'ils vont tous venir parce que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Puck, de Mercedes, de Quinn, de Mike et de Finn… »

Rachel semblais revenir à elle-même quand elle entendit les derniers mots de Kurt. Elle baissa les yeux avant de chuchoter dans un soupir :

« - Je ne sais pas Kurt, moi non plus je n'ai pas de nouvelles. »

Santana se leva d'un coup, jetant sa cigarette sur les graviers un peu plus loin. Elle semblait furieuse.

« - Ah mais Berry, arrêtes de te morfondre un peu ! Tu sais, ton prince charmant à la noix va revenir, bouge un peu là. Même quand Schuester t'enlevait tes solos tu étais moins triste ! Il va revenir et vous nous ferez de beaux bébés gras et difformes et puis le Hobbit et le cachalot vont vivre une belle fin heureuse dans votre grande maison pleine de bébé avec un gros nez et les tetons tout gras, et quand Finn sera vieux il aura un- »

La Latina complétement hors d'elle s'arrêta de parler quand ils entendirent les portières d'une autre voiture claquer. Kurt souffla un « juste à temps » quand il vit que Rachel allait riposter, et alors selon lui, il y aurait un cadavre à cacher ce soir, reste à savoir lequel des deux brunes il aurait s'agit.

Santana aperçu alors Quinn et Sam sortir de la voiture.

« - Génial, le carrosse de Ken et Barbie est enfin arrivé, on va pouvoir aller au pieu ! »

Elle se figea complètement en apercevant Brittany sortir de la voiture et s'étirer. Il y eu un moment de flottement, plutôt long puisque les autres amis avaient à présent ressenti la tension palpable quand les yeux sombres de Santana se sont plongés dans les yeux océans de Brittany. Tous s'étaient tut, ne sachant pas tout à fait comment les deux jeunes filles allaient réagir.

Kurt regarda longuement l'une et l'autre et dans l'obscurité, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les émotions que parcouraient les deux visages. Il comprit juste qu'il fallait faire descendre la pression à tout prix parce que la plus fragile des deux allait surement s'effondrer. Il s'avança vers Quinn et l'enlaça, sincèrement. Elle lui avait manqué et malgré sa froideur habituelle, le jeune garçon s'était grandement attaché à la jeune blonde.

Ce contact permit à tous de se saluer, parfois chaleureusement, parfois timidement. Rachel enlaça tout le monde, y compris Quinn qui semblait gênée mais qui n'a rien dit. Elle s'était concentrée pour ne pas que son corps face n'importe quoi au contact de la brune. Elle se focalisait sur le fait de garder ce visage indifférent et de surtout toucher Rachel le moins possible. Non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire mais parce qu'il fallait qu'elle rejette ses démons encore une semaine. Ce n'était pas long, rien qu'une semaine et elle pourrait se morfondre ensuite à nouveau sur ses sentiments cachés depuis toutes ces années qu'elle avait admis et réalisés avec une immense difficulté. Brittany et Santana se sont lancé un vague bonjour, très distancé et presque chuchoté de façon à ce que seulement elles seules l'entendent. Les deux avaient gardé les yeux au sol, pour éviter un deuxième contact trop prolongé. Brittany avait surtout baissé les yeux pour ne pas qu'on puisse voir les larmes qui commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux bleus.

Après s'être tous salués, Sam déchargea la voiture et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Tous entrèrent et admirèrent un salon très spacieux aménagé avec gout dans un style moderne et sobre. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur la mer, et entre la maison et cette dernière se trouvait une petite terrasse avec une balancelle. La maison semblait très grande et à en juger par le grand sourire de Sam il était très fière d'en faire la visite à ses amis.

« - Donc voilà notre chez nous pour une semaine ou deux pour ceux qui peuvent. A l'étage, il y a les chambres, normalement, les autres vont arriver demain donc pour ce soir on peut prendre une chambre chacun mais je pense qu'après il faudra se regrouper à deux par chambre. Vous êtes prêts pour un Halloween de folie chez tonton Sam ? »

Rachel tapa dans ses mains de contentement et Brittany était émerveillée par la vue qu'offrait le salon sur l'extérieur. Quinn ouvrit une porte fenêtre et alla s'assoir sur la balancelle pour fumer une dernière cigarette avant d'aller au lit.

Santana s'avança vers le blond qui rayonnait de bonheur :

« - Dis donc Sam, je veux pas paraitre indiscrète ou mal polie, même si ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mais comment tes parents ont pu se payer une maison comme ça alors que tu étais… Heu…

\- Un peu à la rue, compléta Kurt.

\- Haha, ça vous en bouche un coin hein ! Et bien figurez-vous que mes parents ont un ami qui leur avait prêté cette maison pour les vacances et mon père n'a pas pu y aller, donc ils m'ont proposé de venir ici avec des amis. Et mes amis, c'est vous. »

Rachel l'enlaça devant tant d'amour dévoilé par le garçon et Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

Sam, après s'être échappé des bras de Rachel qui ne voulait plus le lâcher, s'étira.

« - Bon maintenant dodo ! Demain il fait qu'on prépare la maison avant que les autres arrivent ! Les premiers en haut choisissent leur chambre ! »

Seuls Kurt, Rachel et Sam coururent comme des dératés dans les escaliers pour arriver en premiers. Brittany les suivait sans lâcher du coin de l'œil Santana qui ronchonnait en traitant les autres de « gamins qui n'ont pas évolués depuis le bac à sable ».

Une fois tous en haut, chacun prit sa chambre. Après avoir assisté à une énième dispute entre Kurt et Rachel pour avoir la plus grande chambre avec vue sur la mer, chacun trouva son lit et s'endormit.

De bonne humeur pour certains, comme Sam ou Kurt qui étaient excités à l'idée de revoir le reste du groupe demain ou le cœur lourd comme les quatre autres filles qui s'étaient laissées allées à verser quelques larmes dans l'intimité de leur lit, rongées par la nostalgie et le remord.

* * *

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, il sentit les filets chauds et lumineux du soleil qui avait filtré à travers les volets jusqu'à sa peau. Il sourit instinctivement et se leva, tout content d'enfin commencer ces vacances avec ses amis. En sortant de sa chambre, il croisa Santana qui lui envoya un vague « Salut ». Elle sortait de la salle de bain et vu sa tête, elle n'avait pas très bien dormi. Ils descendirent les escaliers et allèrent jusqu'à la terrasse où ils avaient vu Quinn prendre son petit déjeuner seule.

« - Coucou ! bien dormi ? »

Sam s'étira et sourit au signe de main que lui faisait l'ex cheerleadeur en face de lui qui mastiquait la tartine de beurre qu'elle avait croqué quelques secondes avant. Cette dernière répondit à l'affirmative et salua Santana qui se jeta sur un bol de café qui fumait légèrement. Sam regarda la table les yeux rond. Elle était pleine à craquer, avec des jus de fruit frais, un gâteau encore chaud qui venait surement de sortir du four, des tartines, des confitures, du bacon, des œufs, des fruits…

« - Wow Quinn, c'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? »

La blonde rit quelques instants.

« - Non Sam, je viens de me lever, c'est Brittany qui a fait tout ça. Elle est là-bas. »

Sam tourna la tête vers la mer et vit Brittany, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, en short et en débardeur entrain de courir au bord de l'eau.

Quinn reprit d'un air pensif:

« - Et ça fait une heure qu'elle court. Je ne sais pas comment elle faire pour avoir autant d'énergie, d'autant que si je me souviens bien de nos soirées entre filles, elle était toujours la dernière à se lever. »

Santana ne dit pas un mot mais elle se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient fixés depuis bien trop longtemps sur la grande blonde qui courait. Ses yeux étaient autant émerveillés par les cheveux dorés qui se balançaient au rythme des foulées que par la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau blanche et qui la faisait doucement briller. Le temps était magnifique, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, la mer d'un bleu turquoise et pourtant la seule chose que Santana regardais, c'était Brittany.

Elle détourna les yeux quand cette dernière revint jusqu'à la terrasse essoufflée et joyeuse. Elle enleva ses baskets et ses écouteurs et s'assit à coté de ses amis.

« - Merci pour le petit dèj' Britt ! » Sam l'embrassa sur la joue et la Latina lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora.

« - Dis donc, comment ça se fait que tu te sois levée aussi tôt ?

\- Je croyais que la mer serait partie vu que c'est bientôt la pleine lune. C'est Lord Tubbington qui m'avait dit ça, mais il faut que je lui dise qu'il avait tort… La blonde marqua une pause l'air confuse. Donc quand je me suis levée, je suis allée vérifier et après j'avais besoin de me défouler ! »

Elle arborait un grand sourire et rayonnait de bonheur, qui était contagieux puisque tous les autres souriaient aux aussi, attendris par l'innocence qui n'avait pas quitté la blonde depuis toujours.

Même Santana ne put pas s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qu'elle tentait de camoufler en enfouissant sa tête dans le bol de café qu'elle avait pourtant déjà fini.

Kurt et Rachel se levèrent à leur tour et prirent leur petit déjeuner. Kurt était toujours ronchon de ne pas avoir eu la chambre qu'il voulait et Rachel ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur non plus. Ils décidèrent naturellement de passer la journée sur la plage, comme ça, ils seraient près de la maison si d'autres membres du Glee Club arrivait.

Les six amis discutèrent de choses et d'autres en mangeant jusqu'à ce qu'ils sursautent tous en entendant une porte claquer et de grands cris. Rachel et Kurt avaient les yeux grands ouverts, Brittany s'était cachée derrière Sam, Santana avait seulement arqué un sourcil et Quinn avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ca y est, les vacances commençaient vraiment et elles ne seraient pas de tout repos.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 _C'était certainement le jour le plus froid de l'année. La neige était tombée depuis plusieurs semaines sans interruption, recouvrant tous les trottoirs, tous les jardins, chaque centimètre carré de la ville de Lima. Le paysage était blanc mais cette nuit la neige avait cessé de tomber. La lune éclairait d'une lueur bleutée la neige entrain de geler, lui faisant apparaitre de petits diamants brillant. C'était calme. Chaque bruit était étouffé par l'immense couverture neigeuse._

 _Personne ne se serait risqué à sortir, la température battait des records négatifs. Et pourtant, allongés dans l'herbe, des yeux verts fixaient le ciel dénudé de ses nuages. Les étoiles brillaient par milliers, reflétant le sol perlé d'argent. Elle était allongée là depuis un peu moins d'une heure, immobile, écoutant le silence. Mais, si quelqu'un était passé à côté de la haie du jardin de la famille Fabray, on aurait pu entendre des sanglots étouffés._

 _Quinn étais frigorifiée, les joues rouges, les lèvres bleues. Mais elle n'avait perdu en rien sa beauté. Malgré les yeux rougis, malgré les traces de mascara sur les joues. Malgré ses mains tremblantes. Elle restait tout de même absolument magnifique._

 _En ce 24 décembre, on pouvait apercevoir, à travers les fins rideaux qui recouvraient de l'intérieur les fenêtres des maisons de ce quartier huppé de la lumière. Dans toutes les maisons, sans exceptions. Chaque famille vivait un moment de bonheur et de partage._

 _Cette pensée la fit sangloter à nouveau. Les mensonges. Elle savait que toutes ces familles riches qui composaient son voisinage étaient tous tachés par le mensonge. Toutes ces personnes ne juraient que par l'apparence, par la richesse et les valeurs qui leur semblaient respectables aux yeux des autres. Elle savait pertinemment que Santana, sa plus proche amie passait un réveillon de noël beaucoup plus joyeux et beaucoup moins hypocrite que le sien. Et pourtant elle vivait dans Lima Heights Adjacent. La banlieue moins populaire de Lima._

 _La blonde devinait sa mère en train de préparer un diner qui ne sera pas assez parfait aux yeux de son mari alors qu'elle y travaille depuis son levé. Et son père, il était surement assis sur son fauteuil, devant la cheminée, un cigare à la main, surveillant l'heure du diner._

 _Cette année, personne n'étais de visite. Ils fêteraient noël à trois. D'habitude, ils avaient la joie de recevoir toute leur famille à diner, mais pas cette année. Ils n'avaient pas fait le déplacement._

 _Quinn respira quelques instants calmement, les yeux toujours fixés sur la plus brillante des étoiles. Elle constata que son chagrin s'était un peu calmé même si elle ressentait toujours que son cœur pesait beaucoup trop lourd. Elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Les larmes ne coulaient plus mais le poids dans son estomac et son envie de vomir n'avaient pas diminué en intensité. Son chagrin était toujours là au fond d'elle, et il était de plus en plus difficile de le cacher. Et de l'expliquer._

 _Sa mère l'appela du perron pour qu'elle rentre, de peur qu'elle tombe malade. Quinn se releva, sans un mot. Elle essuya son visage et constata qu'un vent glacial lui caressa la nuque, soulevant ses cheveux. La main sur la poignée de la porte close devant elle, elle remit son masque de petite fille parfaite. Quelques secondes plus tard et entra dans la maison et alla embrasser son père. Il ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son journal. La blonde souri à sa mère qui préparait la table de noël pour le repas et elle monta les escaliers. A l'étage, elle passa devant une porte, toujours close et s'arrêta devant l'inscription en couleur. Des lettres étaient accrochées sur la porte, avec de formes enfantines et deux traces de minuscules mains étaient peintes sur une feuille en dessous. « Eva »_

 _Quinn posa sa main sur l'une des deux empreintes et soupira. Sa main était maintenant une main d'adulte par rapports à celles de l'enfant. Elle baissa les yeux et avança jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle semblait complètement sonnée._

 _Comme si son cerveau s'était mis en pause. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était en vacances, de sa deuxième année de lycée. La première partie de l'année, s'était bien passée. Elle y songea quelques instants. Elle sortait avec le Quaterback, était capitaine des Cheerleadeurs, chantait au Glee Club. Elle était la fille la plus populaire, ce qui lui autorisait tous les droits. Elle était la reine du lycée et pourtant elle se sentait toujours aussi seule et encore plus hypocrite qu'avant._

 _Elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne pourrait à nouveau être elle-même. Jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver cette jolie et gentille blonde qu'elle était au jardin d'enfant. Jamais elle ne pourrait à nouveau rire avec innocence, simplement parce que la vie est belle. Jamais elle ne trouverait plus la vie belle._

 _Le corps de Quinn s'affaissa de tout son long sur le lit et elle fixa le plafond, les jambes ballantes._

 _Elle pensa à Santana. Elle se surprit à sourire. Elle avait deviné ses sentiments pour Brittany depuis leur première rencontre. Et aujourd'hui, elles passaient noël ensemble, en tant qu'amies certes –Parce que Santana ne s'avouera jamais ses propres sentiments à l'égard de la danseuse- mais elles passaient noël ensemble. Et finalement, c'était ça qui était important._

 _Elle pensa à Finn. Il passait noël avec la famille de sa mère._

 _Elle pensa à Rachel, qui passait surement noël avec ses deux papas. Enfaite, elle n'en avait aucune idée, puisque Quinn ne lui parlait que pour l'humilier._

 _« Berry, on t'a déjà dit que tu t'habillais comme une grand-mère ? Et encore, ma grand-mère a beaucoup plus de sex appeal que toi ! »_

 _« Berry, c'est à cause de ton gros nez que tu m'as pas vue dans le couloir et que tu t'es permise de me bousculer ? »_

 _Quinn tournait les pires phrases qu'elle lui avait adressées dans sa tête. Les pires insultes. Les pires fois ou elle l'avait humiliée publiquement. Les slushies. Les bousculades. Les regards noirs._

 _Les mains de Quinn agrippèrent ses cheveux dans un geste de rage. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? Parce que Finn s'intéressait à Rachel ? Ou parce que Rachel s'intéressait à Finn ?_

 _Le visage apparaissait clairement face aux yeux clos de Quinn. Elle tentait de lui chercher les pires défauts pour lui en vouloir. Pour se justifier. Mais rien ne la justifiais et au fond d'elle, elle savait pourquoi. Cela lui avait pris des semaines pour se l'avouer et maintenant, rien que cette pensée la mettait dans une rage folle._

 _Rachel l'attirait. C'était indéniable. Et rien ne pouvais changer cela, alors elle s'escrimait à rendre sa vie en véritable cauchemar pour pouvoir repousser cette pensée au plus profond d'elle-même._

 _Voilà une semaine que Quinn n'avait vu personne d'autre à part ses parents. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir pendant les vacances pour voir ces « voyous des bas quartiers ». Parce que Quinn était « une fille respectable ». Les larmes recommençaient à couler sur son doux visage tordu par la colère et la rage. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi devait-elle supporter ce péché qui l'empêchait d'avancer tellement Rachel hantait ses pensées. Tellement elle rapportait tout à la jeune chanteuse ?_

 _Le regard de Quinn se posa sur le crucifix accroché au-dessus de son lit. En dessous de la croix, elle fixa pendant quelques secondes une photo. Sur cette photo, deux petites filles blondes souriaient dans un parc de jeux. Deux petites filles blondes heureuses d'être ensemble._

 _Quinn fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit devant son lit. A genoux, les coudes sur la couverture parfaitement bordée, elle pria. Sa voix, à peine audible, débita tous les vers de la bible que son père lui avait fait apprendre par cœur. Et pendant une heure durant, jusqu'à l'heure du diner, elle pria pour redevenir une jeune fille normale. Une jeune fille donc ses parents pourraient être fiers. Une jeune fille heureuse sans ce péché qui la rongeait._

* * *

Quinn se tenait sur la balancelle de la terrasse, une cigarette entre les doigts, refoulant tant bien que mal les souvenirs qui refaisait surface de temps à autre. Elle fixait ses amis qui se chamaillaient dans la mer en face d'elle, quelques mètres plus loin. Puck était arrivé il y a quelques heures et était allé se coucher, fatigué par les longues heures passés sur la route.

« - Tiens, Shelby me l'a envoyée il a une semaine. »

Ce dernier c'était assis à côté d'elle, en short. Il s'adossa complétement sur la balancelle et la fit bouger, ce qui agaça Quinn. Elle tenait à sa solitude. Elle tenait à préserver son espace vital. Personne ne pourrait plus percer sa carapace à nouveau. C'était terminé.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la photo. On y voyait une petite fille blonde jouer sur un cheval à bascule. Les yeux verts de l'enfant fixaient l'objectif de l'appareil et on pouvait y distinguer une grande joie. Ses yeux brillaient.

Ceux de Quinn devinrent brumeux et elle refixa son attention sur la mer. Le temps avait tourné à l'orageux en début d'après-midi et elle constata qu'il reflétait exactement son état.

Puck lui tendit à nouveau la photo, pour lui donner. Il se doutait que la blonde n'allait pas bien. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

« - Q, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle ne tentait même plus de cacher son mal être.

« - Prend-la. Beth est magnifique dessus, elle te ressemble tellement. »

Le jeune homme tendit à nouveau la photo. Quinn se leva doucement et écrasa sa cigarette lentement dans le cendrier, expirant la dernière bouffée de fumée qui avait occupé ses poumons. Elle fixa à nouveau la mer alors que Puck tentait de comprendre celle qui fut son amante pendant longtemps. Celle qu'il avait aimée. La seule qu'il avait vraiment aimée.

« - Garde la Puck. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regardant avec un visage sans aucune expression. Pas de rage, pas d'amertume, pas de joie, pas de tristesse.

Un visage fermé, comme si rien ne pouvais l'atteindre. Il se leva et posa la photo délicatement devant le cendrier à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il restait immobile, tandis que la jeune femme resserra la robe de chambre qu'elle portait et s'avança vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il la fixa silencieusement en train de passer la porte vitrée et disparaitre dans la villa silencieuse.

Le jeune homme soupira et reporta son regard vers le cendrier. La photo n'était plus là. Il se surprit à sourire inconsciemment.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent, ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Pour ce chapitre, je le trouve différent des autres, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... Mais je voulais vraiment préserver l'attachement des deux personnages en question donc c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu approfondir un peu... Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même parce que pour moi, ce chapitre est vraiment important :)**

 **Bonne lecture et encore merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Sam se réveilla de très bonne humeur ce matin. En effet, la veille, tard dans la soirée, Mercedes, Artie, Mike et Tina étaient arrivés. Et demain soir, ils fêteraient halloween comme le veut la tradition. Il avait déjà prévu quelques films d'horreur histoire de faire peur aux filles et quelques jeux d'alcool. Mais pour aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de montrer à ses amis un endroit très particulier. Un endroit qu'il adorait. Alors que le soleil passait lentement à travers les rideaux, il s'étira et s'amusa quelques instants à regarder Puck dormir à côté de lui. Le groupe d'amis avait dû se partager les chambres, par manque de place. Tina dormait avec Mike, tout naturellement, puisqu'ils étaient visiblement le seul couple qui dure, Mercedes avec Rachel, et Quinn avec Brittany. Santana et Kurt n'avaient pas voulu perturber leur petit confort et s'étaient arrangés pour garder une chambre personnelle, dans la réserve où personne de plus n'arriverait.

Sam s'étira, enfila un débardeur et sortit des couvertures. Il manqua de réveiller son ami plusieurs fois en trébuchant sur des habits mais de toute façon, il fallait qu'ils se lèvent tous. Il descendit les escaliers et constata que personne n'était encore levé. Pas grave. Il irait s'en charger. C'est de bonne humeur qui prit sa guitare et qu'il monta dans la chambre pour entamer un morceau improvisé à ses amis passant dans toutes les chambres. Après avoir évité un oreiller lancé par Quinn, et avoir surpris Santana complètement nue endormie comme un bébé, il alluma le poste de musique et alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

. . .

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le groupe était réveillé, plus ou moins, et déjeunait en silence, écoutant Sam leur expliquer le programme de la journée.

« - Pour aujourd'hui, on va aller pique-niquer dans un endroit un peu spécial et ce soir je vous propose un feu de camp au bord de la mer, ça vous va ?

\- Génial, tu te prends pour un animateur de colo ou quoi ? »

Quinn arqua un sourcil

« - Mal dormi, Santana ? »

L'hispanique grommela un « ce n'est pas tes oignons » avant de reporter à nouveau toute son attention sur sa tasse de café. Quinn se doutait bien que Santana était jalouse qu'elle dorme avec Brittany. Et elle allait s'en amuser.

« - D'ailleurs, Ice Queen, elle où Brittany ?

\- Dans mon lit, je crois. »

Santana lui jeta un regard noir, et Rachel tentait tant bien que mal de changer de conversation en questionnant Kurt sur une nouvelle interprétation à préparer pour la NYADA avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'envoient leur petit déjeuner à la figure.

« - San, Quinn, au lieu de casser l'ambiance, allez réveiller Brittany. »

Sam avait donné l'ordre et Quinn commença à se lever alors que Santana regardais le jeune homme avec un regard perplexe.

« - Allez. Comme ça vous allez régler vos comptes la haut !

Puck intervint :

\- Euh Sam, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. A moins que tu aies de la place pour cacher un cadavre ici… »

Le jeune homme commença à lancer des regards partout et faisait mine de chercher. Santana poussa un long soupir et monta vers les chambres avec Quinn. Dans les escaliers, aucune des deux jeunes filles ne se parlaient.

Arrivées devant la chambre de Quinn et Brittany, la blonde frappa à la porte et tenta d'appeler doucement son amie. Mais aucun son n'en sortait, et elle regarda Santana en haussant les épaules. Elle renifla dédaigneusement et se décala laissant la place.

Santana tentais de ne pas montrer son appréhension et ouvrit la porte doucement. Après tout, elle avait réveillé Brittany des millions de fois. Quand elle entra dans la chambre une douce chaleur entoura son corps, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa la bouche ouverte, incapable de faire le poindre mouvement. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient doucement le lit, où les couvertures étaient complétement retournées. Brittany se tenait là, les yeux clos, les jambes entrelacées dans les draps. Elle semblait dormir profondément, laissant échapper un petit ronronnement discret à temps régulier. Santana s'approcha, sans faire le moindre bruit, tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la femme endormie là. De la femme qu'elle a aimée. Elle pouvait toucher sa peau, douce et chaude. Mais elle restait là, devant ce visage d'ange sans pouvoir la réveiller. Elle était bien trop belle, bien trop innocente.

Santana se redit compte de tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait quand elle l'avait quittée. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle aimait cette femme et que probablement rien ne reviendrais comme avant.

En la voyant dormir paisiblement comme ça, elle se souvint de toutes les fois où Brittany s'était endormie dans ses bras. Toutes ces fois où Santana avait pu la toucher, l'embrasser à tous les endroits possibles. Toutes ces nuits qu'elles ont passé à discuter dans le noir, les fous rires qu'elles avaient eu, les batailles, les bisous… Et bien sur les parties de jambe en l'air qu'elles avaient partagées, ces fois où elles se sentaient en harmonie, où chacune savait tout de l'autre.

Elle se souvint de Brittany gémissant sous ses caresses, elle se souvint de ses lèvres sourire sous ses baisers, elle se souvint de tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était bien et qu'elle était heureuse.

Santana sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se retourna et vit qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle s'accroupi devant le lit, juste devant le visage de Brittany qui dormait toujours à point fermé. Elle s'approcha, tout près d'elle et lui susurra au creux de son oreille « je suis désolée pour tout ça »

Et puis Santana se releva et sortit. Elle percuta Quinn qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

« - Je… Je n'ai pas pu… Je ne peux pas… »

Quinn vit des larmes se perler au coin des yeux de la Latina.

« - C'est bon, j'y vais. »

Santana redescendit les escaliers et vingt minutes plus tard, lorsque Brittany arriva dans le salon prêt à partir, Santana n'osa même pas la regarder et s'attela à aider Mercedes à préparer le Pique-nique.

« - Tu devrais lui parler.

\- Hein ?

\- A Brittany, tu devrais lui parler, tout le monde se rend compte que tu ne vas pas bien. Et elle non plus. »

Santana n'avais pas répondu à Mercedes. Sous son regard désolé et compréhensif, elle n'avait pas pu flancher et lui montrer qu'elle souffrait. Bien sûr, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller parler à Brittany. Elle avait envie de lui raconter absolument toutes les choses qui lui passaient par la tête, elle avait envie de rire comme avant, de partager tout son quotidien avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Après l'avoir fait souffrir, comment pouvait-elle revenir et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Non, elle ne le ferait pas. Parce que tout est éphémère et apparemment elles aussi.

. . .

. . .

« - Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se terminer tout ça ? »

La blonde ne lança même pas un regard sur la personne qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Le groupe d'amis étaient partis tout en haut d'une falaise immense qui surplombait la mer. Tout était sublime. Le vent était fort et fouettait les cheveux maintenant courts de Quinn. Elle s'était écartée du groupe et fumais depuis un petit moment assise dangereusement, les pieds se balançant dans le vide.

Elle aurait reconnu la voix de Santana entre milles et elle décida de la laisser approfondir sa première phrase. Même si elle savait très bien de quoi elle parlait.

« - Je parle pas de toi et moi, je parle de nous tous. C'est comme ça que tu veux que la vie continue ? Sans donner de nouvelles ? Sans qu'on reste tous ensemble ?

\- Je rêve ou Satan devient sentimental ?

\- Arrête tes conneries Quinn. On était les plus réticentes à faire partie de ce foutu groupe mais avoues qu'ils nous ont toujours supporté, malgré toutes les remarques, malgré tous les coups dans le dos. Je sais que tu ne t'en fous pas. Je sais que tu es attachée à chaque personne. Je le sais parce que je t'ai vue t'effondrer et que les seules personnes à qui tu t'es rattrapée pour ne pas sombrer, c'est le Glee Club.

\- C'est à Brittany que tu devrais dire tout ça. C'est avec elle que tu devrais te réconcilier, pas avec moi. »

Santana reporta son regard vers la mer. Quinn n'avais pas quitté l'étendue turquoise des yeux et continuais de respirer à travers le filtre de sa cigarette.

« - Quinn. On est pareil toi et moi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Britt tout ce que je te raconte là. Alors pour une fois, écoutes moi, je te redirais pas tout ça deux fois. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de venir parler à ce putain de mur que tu construits autour de toi. »

Quinn acquiesça avec un murmure, lui laissant comprendre qu'elle l'écoutait.

« - Je t'ai vu tomber Quinn. Tu étais la Cherrios la plus respectée, la plus talentueuse. Tu étais parmi nous celle que tout le monde voulait être. Et je t'ai détesté pour ça. Mais même si ce n'était pas parfait, tu étais apaisée. Je sais que tu as enduré des trucs difficiles, Puck, Bess tout ça. Mais je crois que tu fais une erreur. Tu étais bien et aujourd'hui tu es complètement détruite. Je sais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de sentiments et toutes ces conneries, parce que je pense comme toi, je pense que tout ça c'est éphémère, que ça va partir et qu'un jour si certains d'entre nous se recroisent dans un café, c'est à peine si on se dira bonjour. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer de préserver ça, non ? Ça vaut le coup de se dire que peu importe ce qui arrive on aura toujours des personnes qui vont nous aimer quoi qu'il arrive ? Parce qu'un jour, tu vas regarder le chemin qu'a pris ta vie et tu vas regretter tout ce que tu es entrain de rater. Bordel Quinn. Réagis ! Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, tu as enduré des épreuves énormes et tu es toujours là. Je suis persuadé que la Quinn que j'ai connu est toujours là, derrière ton putain de masque genre « tout va bien ». Parce que tout ne vas pas bien. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire dans cinq ans ? Et dans dix ans, tu te vois où ? Tu as des projets ? Parce que à priori, non. Je sais que tu ne vas plus en cours. J'ai vu le monde comme toi Quinn et c'est effrayant. »

Santana marqua une pause essoufflée par tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle tenta un regard vers son amie. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé, le regard toujours fixé sur quelque chose d'invisible au bout de l'océan. La Latina fronça les sourcils, sentant monter sa colère face au silence que lui renvoyait son amie.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Je sais que tu es en colère. Tu es tellement en colère que tu ne montres plus rien. Parce que si tu laisses tout ça sortir, si jamais un jour dans ta putain de vie, ton masque viendrait à tomber, tout ce que les gens verraient c'est cette pauvre fille dans sa robe blanche, enceinte qui pleurait pendant des heures devant ma porte parce que ses parents ne voulaient plus la voir. Je t'ai recueillie, je t'ai vue au plus bas. Je t'ai vu tellement souffrir que je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi mal. Je t'ai vu avoir tellement mal que ça m'a fait peur parce que je ne pensais pas qu'autant de mal être puisse exister. Et pourtant tu me connais. Tu es torturée Quinn. Tu es tellement en colère que ça te ronge de l'intérieur alors tu te détruits. Tu t'es lancée dans cette dynamique pour ne pas sombrer pour de bon. Mais moi je sais tout ça. Je le sais parce que je t'ai vu dans un état encore pire. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu dis rien parce que tu t'en fous. Mais saches que moi je m'en fous pas et je serais toujours là. Parce que pour moi tu restes cette fille complétement brisée qui est venue sonner à ma porte à trois heures du matin. Tu devrais passer à autre chose et recommencer à vivre vraiment. Peut-être que ça vaut pas le coup, peut être que ce qui nous attend c'est encore plus merdique que maintenant et que la vie ne nous fera pas de cadeau. Mais je crois qu'on devrait essayer. Je t'ai vue sombrer alors j'espère être là quand tu brilleras à nouveau. La balle est dans ton camp Fabray. »

Santana se leva et quitta son amie, même si face à son silence elle se demandait si elle l'était encore. Si un jour elles se parleraient comme avant. Elle avait pris sur elle pour lui dire tout ça. Elle avait vraiment fait un effort parce qu'au fond, elle avait besoin devoir que c'était possible de se relever. Et en disant tous ces mots à Quinn, elle s'était rendue compte petit à petit qu'elles en étaient au même point. Elles étaient aussi perdue l'une que l'autre face à la vie qui semblait avancer beaucoup trop vite pour elles. Il fallait juste qu'elles arrivent à se relever.

Des larmes de rage coulèrent doucement sur les joues rosies par le vent de Quinn. Elle était en colère à nouveau. Elle ne pensait à rien et Santana était arrivée. Et de nouveau rien n'allait plus. Elle était en colère parce que tout ça était vrai. Chaque phrase prononcée, chaque hypothèse sur son mal être était vrai. Quinn se leva lentement, toujours à quelques centimètres du vide et fixa l'horizon. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Elle essuya lentement les larmes de son visage. La réalité lui apparut doucement. Elle percevait à présent le rire de ses amis. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rire avec eux. De se chamailler avec Puck, d'écouter Brittany lui affirmer quelque chose d'improbable, parler avec Tina et tous les autres... Elle n'avait pas envie de les perdre, parce que Santana avais raison. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux maintenant.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Je viens tout juste de poster le dernier chapitre, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire celui là, alors voilà. J'ai écrit un peu sans réfléchir, en espérant que ça ne casse pas toute l'histoire :)**

 **Si vous avez des suggestions, des remarques : laissez un commentaire :)**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 _La jeune fille s'était effondrée devant ses parents. Devant sa grande sœur si parfaite. Elle était assise sur le tapis du salon, sa robe blanche flottant autour d'elle. Seuls les sanglots qu'elle avait refoulés depuis des mois emplissaient la pièce vide de bruit. Le temps s'était arrêté et les visages étaient tournés vers elle. Comment tout cela était arrivé ? Comment s'était-elle débrouillée pour percevoir autant de dégout dans les yeux de son père ? Comment pouvait-elle lire autant de haine venant de sa sœur ? Sa sœur avec qui elle a joué étant enfant, avec qui elle a tout appris de la vie ? Mais le pire était probablement le regard que lui portais sa mère. Comme si Quinn était qu'une inconnue qui vivais sous son toit. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été sa fille._

 _La jeune fille sanglotait misérablement, à moitié affalée sur le sol. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules était bien trop lourd pour une femme aussi jeune. Elle ne savait plus où aller mais elle savait une chose. Elle avait besoin des bras rassurants de sa mère. C'est la seule chose dont elle avait besoin. Son père et sa sœur ne lui avaient jamais montré une réelle preuve d'affection. Au fil des années, elle n'était que la deuxième fille beaucoup moins parfaite que la première._

 _Le père de Quinn fut le premier à bouger. En ce soir de noël, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il avait jugé le repas pas assez bon, la tenue de sa sœur pas assez distinguée pour le réveillon. Mais celle qui avait encore une fois gagné le premier prix pour le mettre en colère était Quinn. Comme toujours à son avis. Selon lui, elle ne faisait jamais assez d'efforts, jamais elle ne serait une fille respectable et bien élevée. Et en ce soir de réveillon elle venait de révéler l'impardonnable. Alors qu'il s'était escrimé à lui inculquer de bonnes valeurs chrétiennes, elle avait fait, d'après lui, le plus grand péché qu'elle pouvait. Et il était persuadé qu'elle le faisait contre lui._

 _Il s'avança vers elle et Quinn leva les yeux, tremblante. Dans ses yeux clairs, on pouvait y lire un léger espoir. Elle espérait. Alors qu'elle venait de révéler à ses parents qu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle espérait. Peut-être qu'ils lui pardonneraient. Peut-être qu'elle aurait droit à quelques années de pensionnat mais après tout, qu'importe. Elle accepterait les pires sacrifices pour que sa vie reprenne le même chemin qu'avant._

 _Une douleur envahit son visage. La colère qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux de son père aurait dû la prévenir. Il venait de la gifler. Sans ménagement alors que son corps s'était encore plus allongé sur le sol sous l'effet du choc. Son père venait de lever la main sur elle._

 _Ce geste lui avait coupé le souffle, comme si ses poumons avaient arrêtés de fonctionner. Comme si son cœur s'était glacé. Elle suffoquait à présent, le regard brouillé par toutes les larmes qui affluaient dans ses jolis yeux verts. Comme si le monde s'effaçait autour d'elle. Et alors qu'elle se relevait lentement, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale et de replacer tous les évènements qui venaient de se passer dans son esprit, un deuxième choc survint._

 _La gifle avait été plus forte cette fois. Il lui semblait qu'il criait mais elle n'écoutait pas, tentant de se raccrocher à sa respiration devenue difficile. Ses poumons brulaient, et sa gorge était nouée. Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers les personnes qui l'entouraient. Personne n'avait bougé. Personne à par lui, dont elle pouvait voir des flammes de rage danser au fond de ses iris._

 _Sa mère et sa sœur ne semblaient pas réagir, choquées surement par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Quinn ne savais plus quelles émotions la traversaient à présent. Elle était triste, honteuse, en colère. En colère contre elle-même, de ne pas avoir pu éviter tout cela mais aussi en colère contre sa mère. Cette dernière laissait son mari lever la main sur elle. Et elle ne bougeait pas, comme interdite._

 _Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé plusieurs minutes à observer sa mère, comme un dialogue silencieux entre les deux femmes. Et s'en rendit compte quand son père lui agrippa l'épaule avec une force incommensurable, et qu'il la souleva de force. Elle se tenait debout, la tête baissée de honte, les jambes tremblantes. Son regard s'était fixé sur le pendentif accroché à son cou. Beaucoup trop de significations y étaient liées mais elle tenta de vider son esprit. De se retrouver seule pour pouvoir faire le point._

 _Elle entendit quelques mots prononcés par son père. Toujours pas de voix féminine ne semblait s'interposer à lui. « Petite trainée » « honte » « Je l'ai toujours su » « Nous sommes tellement déçus »_

 _Et enfin, la phrase à laquelle elle s'y attendais. Cette phrase dont elle pensait qu'elle aurait été la première qui franchirait les lèvres de son père. Et pourtant le fait qu'elle soit la dernière avait définitivement beaucoup plus de signification._

 _« - Tu n'as plus ta place ici. »_

 _Alors que les sanglots résonnaient depuis que Quinn avait tous les regards sur elle, elle se tut tout d'un coup et la pièce sombra dans un silence pesant. Son père avait prononcé cette phrase. Cette phrase qu'elle redoutait tant. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas la mettre dehors. Ils pouvaient la punir, oui, mais ils ne l'abandonneraient pas dans la période la plus difficile de sa vie. Ils ne feraient pas ça. La blonde leva les yeux, peins d'espoirs et de tristesse. Son père fronça les sourcils. Elle entendit un sanglot. Pensant qu'il s'était échappé de sa propre gorge, Quinn tourna le regard pour supplier sa mère. Pour lui montrer qu'elle pourrait changer et devenir cette fille si parfaite qu'ils ont toujours rêvé. Elle pourrait faire plus d'efforts. Travailler plus, faire plus de sport, aller plus souvent à l'église, faire toujours plus pour aider les autres. Elle pourrait y consacrer absolument toute son énergie pourvus qu'ils continuent de l'aimer. C'est quand elle posa son regard sur le visage de sa mère qu'elle comprit que c'était cette dernière qui pleurait._

 _La jeune blonde ouvrit la bouche, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues humides mais son père ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance de prononcer un mot. Il lui agrippa le poignet ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière elle. Elle entendit ses derniers mots avant de s'effondrer dans la neige sur le perron. « Tu n'es plus ma fille désormais. »_

 _Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir supplié derrière la porte définitivement fermée, Quinn s'était mis à marcher. Elle avait froid mais, elle ne pleurait plus, ce qu'elle considéra comme un point positif. Vêtue seulement de sa robe blanche de noël et de petites ballerines, elle marcha inconsciemment jusqu'au parc de jeux de Lima, pas très loin du lycée. Il faisait nuit, et elle s'assit sur une des balançoires pour réfléchir._

 _Son cerveau ne semblait plus vouloir fonctionner, ou bien il voulait la punir lui aussi puisqu'elle ressassait sans cesse les mots de son père._

 _Les larmes refirent surface sur ses joues. Elle se sentait épuisée et terriblement seule. Elle continua sa marche, priant pour ne croiser personne. Elle estima qu'elle avait marché une heure quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée devant chez Santana. Elle pleurait toujours autant, son cœur semblait peser beaucoup trop lourd dans sa poitrine. Sans se poser de questions, son poing frappa doucement contre la porte en bois. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim mais le pire des sentiments qui l'envahissaient à cet instant c'est qu'elle avait peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant peur de l'avenir qu'à cet instant. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire pour que sa vie parte de ce chemin sombre et parsemé d'erreurs qu'elle suivait depuis un moment déjà._

 _La porte finit par s'ouvrir et elle se trouva nez à nez avec Santana. Elle semblait avoir bu et était très peu vêtue. Quinn détailla son visage comme si elle avait peur que la Latina referme la porte et qu'elle ne la lui ouvre plus jamais. Santana d'abord joyeuse de voir son amie déchanta vite quand elle vit les larmes couler, ses yeux rougis et la tenue légère qu'elle portait par ce temps. Elle prit sa main et la tira à l'intérieur. Toute la maison était calme et tout le monde semblait dormir._

 _La gorge nouée, Quinn tenta quelques mots._

 _« - San, je suis désolée, je… Ils m'ont mis dehors. Je leur ai dit et il m'a mise à la porte. »_

 _Quinn n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer plus, Santana savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Cette dernière lança une injure avant de remonter le visage de Quinn en face du sien._

 _« - Je suis là Quinn. On sera tous là pour toi. C'est des abrutis de ne pas voir à quel point tu es géniale. Je te promets de toujours être là. Viens, on va dormir. »_

 _La dernière chose que Quinn se souvint c'est de s'être couchée dans le lit auprès de la Latina et d'avoir pleuré dans ses bras pendant des heures. Santana n'avait rien dit et elle l'avait écouté patiemment, lui susurrant des mots rassurants à l'oreille de temps à autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Quinn était toujours debout, en haut de la falaise, attendant de voir si quelque chose allait se passer. Tout ce que venais de lui dire Santana lui avait déclenché un genre de déclic. Mais elle se méfiait. Elle s'était toujours méfiée de ses émotions. Parce qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de se sentir heureuse et de sentir qu'elle pouvait se battre et s'en sortir. Qu'elle pouvait arrêter d'être quelqu'un de toujours légèrement décalée de la réalité. Mais ces sentiment ne durent que quelques secondes et puis s'en vont, comme si le vent les avait balayés par un après-midi d'automne.

Tout est éphémère. Rie ne se garde dans la vie. Rien n'est immuable, gravé dans le marbre, tout bouge. Toujours. Et beaucoup trop vite.

Les yeux de Quinn commençaient à se remplir de la larme, elle ne savait plus si c'était à cause de tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui se battaient dans son esprit ou à cause du vent violent qui faisait danser ses cheveux.

La blonde prit une grande inspiration et pivota sur le côté.

Le vent lui mena le son des rires de ses amis. Elle regarda Mercedes parler avec Santana et Artie. Et regarda Puck, Sam et Mike jeter des cailloux le plus loin possibles dans la mer quelques mètres plus bas. Elle vit Brittany, Tina et Kurt assis sur l'herbe entrain de rire. Quinn voyais tous ses amis en train de vivre et de se créer des souvenirs.

Et puis un peu plus loin d'elle elle vit Rachel, assise sur l'herbe, les yeux fixant l'horizon comme elle quelques minutes avant.

Quinn serra les poings et se dit que c'était peut-être le moment. Le moment de faire bouger les choses. Peu importe si cela allait apporter du positif ou du négatif. Il fallait que sa vie avance enfin.

Elle s'approcha doucement, comme si la brune dos à elle était un animal sauvage. Elle finit par s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et tant mieux.

Quinn soupira lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle s'était assise à une distance raisonnable, comme pour ne pas la brusquer ou pour ne pas qu'elle se méfie. Parce que Rachel se méfiais toujours un peu de Quinn lorsqu'elle venait vers elle par sa propre initiative. Une habitude, surement.

« - Tu penses à lui n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune sursauta et tourna la tête vers Quinn. Cette dernière pouvais lire la surprise dans ses yeux bruns alors elle s'efforça de faire le sourire le plus sincère dont elle était capable.

« - Il me manque.

\- Tu sais où il est ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient reporté leur attention sur la mer et Quinn en profita pour allumer une cigarette.

« - Non. J'espère qu'il viendra. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là. Tu... Tu crois qu'il va venir ? Je veux dire, tu crois qu'il va venir ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne me donne pas de nouvelles, tu sais. Je suppose qu'il n'en donne qu'à toi et à Kurt. »

Quinn tourna la tête vers Rachel. Elle savait que le sujet « Finn » était risqué. Elle aperçut des larmes couler sur les joues de la brune.

« - Quel abruti. »

Quinn avais craché ces mots sans vraiment y réfléchir, rejetant à nouveau son regard vers l'horizon.

« - Ne parles pas de lui comme ça Quinn. Tu sais bien qu'il fait ça pour moi. J'aurais juste aimé que pour une fois, tu ne critiques pas tout et que tu me laisses espérer qu'il viendrait. Juste pour me réconforter. Mais je vois que tu n'es pas prête à faire ça, comme toujours.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas. Parce que si tu veux mon avis Rachel, et si tu me l'as demandé c'est que oui, non je ne pense pas qu'il viendra. Et je continue de penser que c'est un abruti.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'a choisie moi et pas toi ? C'est pour ça que tu ne fais que le rabaisser. C'est sûr que toi et Santana vous êtes les reines pour critiquer, mais excuses moi, Quinn, votre situation n'est pas mieux que la mienne. »

Rachel commençais à s'énerver et Quinn commençais à perdre patience. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient à nouveau envolées, elle ne pesait plus ses mots, elle ne ressentait plus le besoin de tout arranger. Comme si c'était impossible. Parce que rien ne s'arrange, elle l'avait appris beaucoup trop tôt.

« - Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir encore croire au compte de fée que tu as construit de toute pièce alors qu'il prévoit de se barrer à l'autre bout du monde.

\- J'y crois parce que je l'aime. Et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Même si ça te tue de l'avouer, tu ne peux pas le nier. »

Rachel pleurais complètement maintenant, et parlais comme si elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même de ses paroles. Sa voix était devenue dure et pendant quelques instants, les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient avec autant de haine que si elles se trouvaient des années en arrière.

« - Cet abruti ne t'aime pas Rachel. Et sincèrement, je crois qu'il ne t'a jamais aimé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à dire ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver Quinn Fabray ? Que tu es meilleure que moi ? Que tu peux comprendre tout le monde alors que tu ne te comprends plus toi-même ?

Elle criait complétement maintenant et certains de leurs amis avaient tourné la tête vers elles.

\- Mais enfin Rachel, ouvres les yeux ! Il ne t'aime pas. Parce que quand on aime quelqu'un, on revient. On revient toujours, et plus important encore, quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on a la chance que ce soit réciproque, on se part pas. Aucune excuse ne vaut le départ et l'abandon. Aucune Rachel. Il ne te mérite pas. Et il ne reviendra pas.

\- Je pensais que tu avais changé Quinn, je pensais que tu avais muri, mais tu sais quoi, je vois toujours cette petite peste arrogante que tu étais trois ans en arrière. »

Rachel laissa échapper un sanglot fort.

« - Vas te faire foutre Quinn Fabray. Vas te faire foutre. »

Et elle s'en était allée, les pas rapides. Quand Rachel était passée devant les autres qui avaient tenté de la retenir elle avait lâché un « laissez-moi » froid et étais partie en courant jusqu'à la maison.

Quinn continua de fixer l'horizon et se rendit compte que sa cigarette s'était entièrement consumée alors qu'elle n'en avait pas profité. Ses épaules furent prises de convulsion. Rien ne s'arrangerait. C'était des conneries. Rien ne pouvais s'arranger parce qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire tomber ce masque qui lui gâchait la vie. Parce que c'était aussi ce masque qui lui permettait de respirer aujourd'hui. Elle s'effondra, laissant échapper de longs sanglots bruyants.

Quinn sentit aussitôt des bras chauds la tirer vers le haut pour la mettre debout. Elle se laissa faire, enfoui contre le torse de son ami, inspirant cette odeur qu'elle connaissait tant. Sam entoura la jeune fille de ses bras et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes.

Tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre, peu importe quand, peu importe où mais ça finirait par arriver. Et surtout il ne cessa de lui répéter qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Plus aucun son ne parvenais aux oreilles de Quinn. Tous s'étaient tut, ne comprenant pas très bien la situation pourtant déjà vécue entre les deux jeunes filles. Ils décidèrent par des échanges de regard de rentrer à la maison rejoindre Rachel pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule elle non plus.

Puck laissa glisser son regard vers Quinn et Sam. Elle semblait plus apaisée, et ses sanglots semblaient moins réguliers. Il ne put réprimer cette pointe de jalousie qui tordait son cœur. Il aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui prenne soin de la blonde. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle se confie à lui.

Parce que finalement il aurait pu l'écouter. Peu importe les aveux, peu importe les faiblesses. Il aurait tout fait pour ramener la vrai Quinn à la vie.

 **. . .**

 **POV Quinn**

 _« - Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça, Quinn. »_

 _Sam était dans ma chambre, assis en tailleur sur mon lit. Ma chambre que j'avais eu le droit de récupérer après le divorce de mes parents. Ma chambre trop parfaite qui ne correspondait plus à mon image._

 _Il faisait chaud, l'été était déjà bien entamé. Lima était calme comme à tout instant de l'année, mais plus particulièrement l'été. Tout le monde fuyait l'ennui mortel qui accablait la ville. La chaleur y était presque insoutenable._

 _Nous avions quitté le lycée il y a quelques semaines. Il y a quelques semaines, tout s'était terminé pour de bon. Pour toujours. Entre peur et soulagement._

 _Je me rappelle encore de la remise des diplômes, ma mère était venue. Celle à qui je n'adresse plus un mot. Elle était venue et m'avais applaudit, se disant que tout s'arrangerais après._

 _Elle n'avait surement pas compris que ce n'était pas vrai. Que tout allait empirer. Elle ne l'avais pas vu venir._

 _Et à vrai dire, moi non plus._

 _A l'instant où je suis rentrée chez moi, où j'ai passé le portail et l'allée du jardin trop bien entretenue. A l'instant où j'ai passé cette porte qui un jour ne m'étais plus autorisée à franchir. A cet instant j'ai su que j'étais perdue. J'avais réussi._

 _J'avais réussi à prétendre que tout irait bien, à retrouver celle que j'étais pendant un moment. Mais à cet instant-là, tous mes efforts étaient voués à l'échec. Tous mes démons venaient de ressurgir._

 _La peur me tordait le ventre au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient et que je me rendais compte que j'étais à présent toute seule. Que plus personne ne prendrais la peine de m'appeler. Que chaque personne allait construire sa vie sans moi alors que je resterais immobile, observant ce monde qui avance beaucoup trop vite pour moi._

 _J'avais appelé Sam. Un soir où ma mère n'était pas là. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'enfuir le plus possible de la tension immense qui régnait à la maison. Je l'avais appelé parce qu'il était peut être le seul qui pourrait être là sans poser de questions._

 _Il m'avait retrouvée, tremblante, dans le jardin allongée par terre à observer les étoiles. Il m'avait retrouvée les joues mouillées par les larmes, les yeux rouges, les sanglots étouffés au fond de ma gorge._

 _Et depuis, il venait tous les après-midis. Il me disait qu'il ne me laissait pas tomber. Qu'il serait là peu importe ce que je ferais ou où j'irais. Il a été là, tout l'été, allongés sur mon lit regardant un film toujours différent._

 _« - Il faut que tu arrêtes de te détruire. »_

 _Ses mots m'avaient transpercé. Il devait en avoir marre de venir. Il avait surement des choses plus intéressantes à faire. Avec des gens qui ne l'envoyaient pas dans les roses à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler sérieusement._

 _Alors j'avais arrêté. Pour lui j'avais hoché de la tête, et pour quelques mois, j'avais arrêté de me faire du mal. J'avais arrêté de penser que le monde était bien trop effrayant. Je m'étais laissée aller à penser que c'était vrai. Il serait toujours là._

 _ **Fin POV Quinn**_

 **. . .**

Les amis avaient décidé de faire un feu de camps sur la plage. Ils s'étaient tous affairés à préparer la soirée en prenant soin à ce que Rachel et Quinn ne se retrouvent pas dans la même pièce. Et en prenant compte que Santana évitais Brittany, que Sam essayais de parler à Mercedes qui se démenais pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter, il fallait avouer que l'organisation devenait compliquée.

Mais heureusement, l'enthousiasme de Brittany, les recommandations d'Artie et les anecdotes de Kurt permettaient quand même de créer une bonne ambiance.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à la nuit tombée autour du feu de camps. L'air était doux et la nuit venait de tomber. Sam et Puck jouaient de la guitare, les autres chantaient. Comme si tout ça était passager. Comme si ils restaient unis et heureux ensemble malgré les disputes, les remords, et els reproches.

Alors que Sam entamais maladroitement un refrain qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Santana se leva et alla marcher sur la bordure de l'eau, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle entendait ses amis rire plus loin, légèrement éméchés par l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu.

Santana respira profondément.

« - Vas lui parler.

\- Pour que ça se finisse comme toi et le Hobbit ? Non merci. »

Quinn renifla dédaigneusement et ne dit rien. Elle restait là quand même. Elles se comprenaient.

Santana soupira.

« - Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non. Ne la laisse pas partir, tu sais bien qu'elle en vaut la peine, plus que n'importe qui.

\- Je ne suis pas prête Quinn. Plus tard.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Et la blonde avais disparu, laissant la Latina seule face à ses pensées. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes. Peut-être même le temps de quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente _son_ parfum. Elle sourit face à l'illusion et ouvrit les yeux. Les reflets du feu de camps un peu plus loin lui laissaient voir la longue chevelure blonde à côté d'elle et des yeux bleus qui fixaient eux aussi l'océan.

La lumière bougeait sur son visage au gré des flammes. Santana aurait pu croire à une ombre. A un songe, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là.

Et puis soudain, la confirmation. Comme si tous les derniers mois s'effaçaient. Brittany glissa lentement sa main dans celle de Santana.

Cette dernière savoura le contact. La peau chaude et douce qu'elle aimait tant. Santana se rendais compte qu'elle fixait depuis un moment les deux mains entrelacées, comme si c'était normal, une évidence. Ses yeux remontèrent d'eux même vers le visage de Brittany. De celle qu'elle aimait. La blonde la regarda. Ses yeux brillaient. Pas de tristesse, non. De joie, de la sensation retrouvée, de l'émerveillement face à la douceur de la peau de la Latina qui n'avait pas changé.

Brittany lui sourit et tira un peu sur le bras de Santana qui sentait la main se presser un peu plus à la sienne pour ne pas la lâcher.

La blonde s'avançait dans l'eau qui lui arrivait maintenant aux chevilles. Elle murmura un « viens », comme un songe, à peine par-dessus le bruit des vagues. Santana la suivait, n'ayant pas la force de protester.

Elles continuèrent à l'enfoncer dans la mer glacée. Santana fut parcourue d'un frisson quand l'eau commençait à arriver à la moitié de ses hanches et à mouiller sa robe. Elle retira précipitamment sa main et s'arrêta.

Brittany, légèrement devant se retourna et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« - Je ne peux pas Britt. Sa voix était faible, beaucoup trop faible.

\- Pourquoi ? »

La blonde avait posé sa question avec beaucoup de douceur, persuadée qu'elle allait effacer la tristesse dans les yeux de la Latina.

« - Je… Ca ne résoudra pas tout ce que j'ai brisé. Rien ne reviendra comme avant. Alors autant ne pas se faire du mal. »

Et Santana faisait demi-tour. Et le froid qui lui balayait les cuisses mouillées au fur et à mesure qu'elle sortait de l'eau n'était rien comparé à son cœur broyé. Elle fuyait, encore une fois.

Et puis une main lui agrippa le bras fortement. Plus aucune douceur ne ponctuais les gestes de Brittany. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la tristesse brune rencontra la colère bleue.

« - Ne t'en vas pas encore une fois. Ecoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire Santana. Ecoutes moi et tu pourras partir si ça te chante. »

Le ton n'était pas habituel. Alors Santana s'arrêta et se retourna à nouveau complètement en face de la blonde. Elle allait l'écouter.

« - Je t'aime Santana. Et je tiens à toi. Pour moi, peu importe la distance qu'il y a entre nous, ça ne pourras jamais changer l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Mais je comprends que tu prennes les choses différemment. Parce qu'on est différentes. On l'a toujours été. Je vois comment tu me regardes. Je sais que tu m'aime autant que moi je t'aime. On est dans la même maison pendant près de deux semaines. Accordes moi ces deux semaines avec toi. Si je ne peux pas avoir tout ma vie avec toi, laisses moi profiter de toi une dernière fois. Laisse-moi te dire que je t'aime, laisses moi t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie. Laisses moi te prendre dans mes bras, te rassurer quand tu as des doutes. Laisses moi te faire l'amour des nuits entières jusqu'au petit matin. Laisses moi décider pour ces deux semaines et je te laisserais décider pour notre vie entière. »

Elle avait pleuré. Tout au long de ses supplications, elle pleurait. Elle venait de s'arrêter, à court d'arguments, alors qu'elle pourrait lui démontrer à quel point elles étaient bien, à quel point elles étaient faites pour être ensemble, à quel point elles s'accordaient parfaitement. Mais aussi à quel point la vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans elle. Elle n'avait plus aucun gout, plus aucune couleur, plus aucun soleil.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la Latina. Elle renifla légèrement et murmura un « Oh Britt » brisé entre deux sanglots.

Et elle s'avança, doucement, récréant cette dance qu'elles avaient orchestré des centaines de fois ensemble. Elle s'approcha tout près du visage de Brittany qui sanglotait doucement depuis qu'elle s'était tut.

« - Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes. »

Santana avais senti le souffle de Brittany se confondre doucement avec le sien quand elle avait prononcé ces mots. C'était à peine si elle les avait entendus tellement elle était enivré de sentir ce souffle, ces mots caresser doucement ses lèvres.

« - Je t'aime. »

Santana avais posé ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Ce n'étais pas un baisé passionné comme elles en avaient eu. Non c'était un baisé rempli d'amour, de tristesse, de peur et doutes. C'était un baiser qui voulait dire beaucoup de chose, un baiser qu'aucune des deux femmes ne voulais briser.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voilà la suite ! :)**

 **Un énorme MERCI pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé (ça m'a fait trop plaisir) et pour suivre cette histoire :)**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira et on se revoit plus tard pour les chapitres suivants :)**

 **A bientôt et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **POV Quinn**

 _Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me rappelle de cette journée comme si à ce moment je n'avais pas huit ans. Comme si je la revivais toutes les nuits dans mes cauchemars. Comme si je la perdais encore une fois._

 _C'était un dimanche. Un dimanche d'été, chaud et calme. Nous avions passé la soirée de la veille à jouer. Eva, Frannie et moi. Frannie ne joue pas souvent avec nous, elle n'a pas notre âge. Elle n'est pas blonde et elle est plus grande. Elle a les yeux bruns et quelques taches de rousseur sur les joues._

 _Eva et moi, nous avons le même âge. Elle est née la première et je suis venue quelques minutes plus tard. Nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau, blondes, petites, les yeux verts. Elle est souriante, elle me comprend._

 _Nous jouons tout le temps ensemble, elle est mon repère._

 _En ce dimanche matin, nous devions aller à la messe. C'était une habitude. J'aimais bien y aller, parce qu'on était en été, parce qu'il faisait chaud et qu'après nous allions manger une glace avec maman, juste Eva et moi. Et puis, tout le monde était gentil avec nous, ils disaient que nous étions la famille parfaite et maman rigolais. Mais elle était fière de nous voir, toutes les trois se tenir la main, dans nos plus belles robes avec des nattes dans nos cheveux._

 _Je me souviens de cette vieille dame qui nous confondais toujours Eva et moi et qui finissais par nous donner des bonbons parce qu'elle nous trouvait mignonnes._

 _Ce matin-là, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et que j'ai senti le soleil se poser sur ma peau, je salivais déjà à cette glace qui nous attendait après la messe._

 _Je me suis levée, en robe de chambre et j'ai couru dans la chambre d'en face. Nous avions notre code, déjà. Avant d'entrer, il fallait gratter trois fois contre la porte. Et à chaque fois, avant de le faire, je regardais la peinture des empreintes de mains de ma sœur et je posais les miennes dessus. Parce que nous étions pareils. Parce qu'il nous suffisait seulement de se regarder pour se comprendre. Et même lorsque c'était impossible, comme lors des nombreuses prières qu'il fallait connaitre sur le bout des doigts, un infime soupir de sa part suffisais à m'inonder de joie et à me faire sentir moins seule. Ce soupir me promettait des heures de jeux et de rires après les caprices de notre père terminés._

 _Alors comme à chaque fois, ce dimanche matin, j'ai posé mes mains sur les siennes, j'ai gratté à la porte trois fois et je suis entrée. J'ai sauté sur son lit mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir se lever. Alors je suis descendue en lui hurlant qu'elle n'aurait pas de glace, pensant qu'elle courrait sur mes talons._

 _C'était le premier dimanche de ma vie où nous ne sommes pas allés à la messe. C'est le premier jour de ma vie où j'ai senti ce poids immense qui ne me quitte plus._

 _Eva ne s'est jamais levée ce matin-là. Je me rappelle être sortit, du haut de mes huit ans alors que maman pleurais dans le salon et que papa priais. Je suis sortie, je me suis allongée près de la balançoire au fond du jardin, à côté de la petite piscine d'enfant et j'ai senti à nouveau le soleil réchauffer ma peau nue._

 _Il n'y avait pas de nuage, il n'y avait rien qui changeait par rapport à tous les autres dimanches matins. Rien n'avait changé même si le ciel nous avait enlevé quelque chose. Même si le monde avait arraché la moitié de mon cœur, avait ouvert ma poitrine, laissant un trou béant qui ne se refermera jamais._

 _Je me rappelle avoir pleuré, je me rappelle que mes larmes brillaient au soleil, je me rappelle du cri de maman et du silence de papa. Je me souviens d'elle. De nous._

 **Fin POV Quinn**

* * *

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison, tout le monde dormais profondément, la journée avait été éprouvante. Il était près de trois heures du matin quand Quinn se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. Les rayons lumineux de la lune éclairaient doucement la chambre à travers les fins rideaux. La blonde se trouva nez à nez avec Brittany, complètement endormie, les cheveux en pagaille. Elle avait l'air paisible.

Quinn se retourna une nouvelle fois et décida de se lever. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans ce lit sans rien faire. Elle sortit du lit doucement et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au salon en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois en bas, elle scruta la maison, à la recherche d'une occupation, elle regarda vaguement les livres dans la bibliothèque à côté de la cheminée et lança un regard vers la télévision éteinte. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait envie.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'une distraction passive, de quelque chose qui lui donnerait juste quelques rêves. Elle avait besoin de concret. Elle voulait que sa vie bouge, une bonne fois pour toute. Il fallait qu'elle avance.

Quinn soupira. Rien ne pourrait changer à trois heures du matin n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde mit une main dans son gilet et sortit son paquet de cigarette. Elle chercha désespérément son briquet dans ses poches. Elle émit un grognement et sortit pour voir s'il était sur la terrasse, à côté du cendrier.

Un petit gémissement de victoire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle vit le petit objet noir, elle s'en saisit rapidement et alluma la cigarette qui était restée sur le coin de ses lèvres. Quand la fumée s'échappa pour la première fois, Quinn ferma les yeux et soupira. Cette addiction la tuera surement mais une part de bonheur s'emparait d'elle quand elle sentait la fumée chaude entrer et sortir de ses poumons. Elle se sentait vivante.

Quinn fixa la mer devant elle avant d'entendre un ricanement. Elle se figea et finit par se retourner.

La blonde haussa d'un sourcil, surprise.

« - C'est dommage d'être autant addict à quelque chose qui peut ruiner ta voix et par la même occasion risque de te tuer. »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à côté de la petite brune qui avait susurré ces mots. Rachel était en simple T-Shirt et en short. Elle se balançait nonchalamment sur la balancelle en bois.

« - Dit celle qui ne peux pas oublier son petit copain de lycée. »

La brune grogna et se renfrogna au fond de la balancelle. Quinn tourna les yeux vers elle, surprise des mots qui étaient sortis de sa propre bouche.

« - Hum, désolée, je voulais pas dire ça… Je- Je ne m'en rend pas compte des fois.

\- Je t'en prie Quinn ne me sort pas l'excuse du : _j'ai l'habitude d'être une garce_. »

Quinn dévisagea Rachel pour savoir si elle était vraiment énervée contre elle et quand elle vit un petit sourire en coin, elle lui tapa doucement l'épaule, pour la forme. La brune laissa échapper un petit rire et Quinn tourna la tête vers l'océan pour s'empêcher de rire elle aussi.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, ponctuées par les petits nuages de fumée qui s'échappaient de temps à autres des lèvres de Quinn, elle finit par chuchoter doucement en baissant la tête.

« - Rach', je suis désolée pour ce matin. Tu sais, sur la falaise, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire du mal.

\- Je sais. Difficile pour Ice Queen de refouler son venin ?

\- Surement. Je suis vraiment, vraiment-

\- Chut. Je sais Quinn. »

Rachel avait dit ses mots encore plus doucement que ceux de Quinn. Elle avait même douté que la blonde puisse les entendre. Elle s'était rapprochée de Quinn. Les mots n'avaient pas été rudes ou durs. Quinn resta les yeux fixés dans les prunelles brunes sans savoir quoi dire mais sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Elle opta pour amener la cigarette à ses lèvres. Le bout était devenu lumineux pendant un instant pendant qu'elle inspirait et alors qu'elle regardait le visage de Rachel, les yeux de la brune avaient glissés sur ses lèvres. Ou sur la cigarette, peu importe.

Quinn retira rapidement la cigarette et expira doucement, émettant un bruit entre un murmure et un gémissement sourd. Rachel semblais hypnotisée par ses lèvres et ne bougea pas, la mâchoire entrouverte, les yeux ronds.

Quinn toussota brièvement et se retourna à nouveau face à la mer. Il y avait un peu de vent et les vagues semblaient plus déchainées que lorsqu'ils étaient autour du feu de camps quelques heures plus tôt.

« - On devrait rentrer. »

Quinn tourna la tête vers la Rachel et lança un regard interrogateur. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Pour dormir, on devrait rentrer. »

La blonde bredouilla un « ouais » maladroit et écrasa la cigarette au fond du cendrier. En regagnant sa chambre, Quinn trouva maintenant quelque chose à demander à Rachel. Il lui semblait quelle ne pourrait pas s'endormir sans en avoir la réponse. Elle semblait tout à fait réveillée et fit le chemin retour pour rattraper Rachel avant qu'elle ne regagne sa chambre au fond du couloir. Trop tard.

Quinn regarda le petit filet de lumière qui passait sous la porte. Elle hésita, la main tendue vers la poignée. Elle hésitait à entrer et finalement après plusieurs secondes sans bouger ni respirer, elle fit le chemin contraire et retourna se coucher.

La blonde grogna quand elle vit Brittany allongée en travers du lit et décida de se blottir contre elle quand même. Elle sentit un bras entourer sa taille et finit par s'endormir, apaisée par le contact rassurant de son amie.

 **. . .**

Brittany se tortillais sur son siège. Son regard déviait, tantôt elle scrutait l'horizon, tantôt la conductrice assise à côté d'elle. La blonde adorais les surprises mais cette fois, elle aurait vraiment aimé savoir où elle allait.

Il était tôt, le ciel avait encore une couleur orangée dû au lever de soleil. Elle avait reçu un des plus beaux réveils depuis longtemps puisque malgré que ce soit très tôt, c'était Santana qui était venue la chercher dans sa chambre pour lui dire de se préparer.

Et puis elles étaient montées dans la vieille voiture de Sam et aucune des deux femmes n'avais dit un mot.

Brittany se tortilla à nouveau sur son siège, tentant de deviner ce qu'il se cachait derrière le sourire énigmatique qui était peint sur le visage de la Latina.

Santana dévia quelques secondes le regard vers Brittany avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur la route.

« - Je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu faire tout le trajet dans cette voiture complètement pourrie.

\- Mh, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. On va où San ? »

La brune ricana et Brittany fronça les sourcils face à l'absence de réponse. Elle soupira et se cala au fond du siège, le regard vers la vitre. Sa main joua négligemment avec le rebord de son short en jean alors qu'elle attendait patiemment d'arriver.

Alors que la voiture venait de s'arrêter à un feu rouge, Brittany prit bien soin d'éviter les regards insistants que lui lançait Santana maintenant qu'elle n'était plus occupée à conduire. Brittany fixa le rond lumineux et lorsqu'il passa au vert, elle s'agrippa doucement au rebord de son siège, se préparant à une accélération brute, à cause du mauvais était de la voiture.

Mais elles ne bougeaient pas et Brittany tourna la tête vers la brune.

Elle haussa un sourcil et un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Santana avait les yeux fixés sur la bordure de son short, elle regardait les doigts de Brittany jouer doucement avec les fils de couture qui en dépassaient.

Brittany décida de baisser sa main, pour voir la réaction de la Latina et elle ne put empêcher un doux rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

La brune avait suivi des yeux la main de la blonde descendre lentement le long de ses cuisses nues, la bouche entrouverte.

« Dios mios »

Quand elle entendit le rire, elle leva les yeux vers la blonde. Même si elle avait voulu le camoufler, cela aurait été impossible de cacher la rougeur sur ses joues. Elle lança un regard coupable avant de reconcentrer son attention sur la route essayant de soutenir le sourire maintenant espiègle de Brittany.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, Santana se gara devant un grand centre commercial. La blonde avait l'air déçue.

« - Tu m'as emmenée faire les courses ?

\- Sam m'a demandé d'aller acheter des costumes Halloween pour tout le monde, je pensais que tu voudrais bien m'aider, tu sais bien que moi je ne peux pas choisir ce genre de trucs. »

Les yeux Brittany s'illuminèrent et elle tapa dans ses mains sous l'excitation. Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture en lançant un « Vite, viens San, on va bien s'amuser ! » un peu trop enthousiaste.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Brittany qui sautillaient devant les vitrines, émettant déjà des tonnes d'idées de costumes pour tout le monde.

La brune prit le temps d'observer Brittany. Elle surprit ce sourire niais qu'elle avait au lycée réapparaitre automatiquement sur son visage quand Brittany s'extasiais sur toutes les choses qu'elle voyait et qu'elle remplissait leur caddie joyeusement.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait d'un amour fou et elle venait de retrouver _sa_ Brittany.

 **. . .**

« - Santana, viens m'aider ! »

Brittany appelais la brune depuis un moment déjà, la tête dépassant du rideau de la cabine d'essayage. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient trouvés tous les costumes et il restait seulement celui de Brittany qui était en train de l'essayer.

La brune entra dans la cabine et referma le long rideau sombre derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna elle vit le dos nu de Brittany et rencontra tout de suite après ses yeux dans le reflet du miroir.

« - S'il te plait. »

La blonde souriait et Santana acquiesça. Elle avança les mains timidement et à cet instant elle se demandait pourquoi elle appréhendait de toucher ce corps qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

Elle remonta la fermeture éclair de la robe doucement et elle vit Brittany frissonner quand ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement la peau pale de la blonde. Les deux femmes retenaient tous les deux leur respiration et Santana arriva finalement en haut, surprise, parce qu'elle avait pris le plus de temps possible pour le faire.

Elle se décala et regarda finalement Brittany dans le miroir qui semblais plus que ravie.

Santana n'avais pas de mots. Brittany avait opté pour une longue robe, noire et pourpre avec quelques endroits en dentelle. C'était probablement la sorcière la plus sexy que Santana avait vu dans sa vie et son regard balançais maladroitement entre la poitrine remontée dans le corset ou le coté de la robe en dentelle qui laissait apparaitre ses longues jambes fines et musclées.

La brune d'humidifia les lèvres et son regard finit par retrouver les deux iris bleus qui la fixaient dans le miroir.

« - Tu es- Tu es magnifique Britt. Tu seras vraiment la plus belle de la soirée. »

La blonde parut se détendre et sourit. Santana s'avança doucement, entoura la taille de la blonde et posa la tête sur son épaule. Les deux femmes se fixaient à travers le miroir, se délectant du parfum familier de l'autre.

Brittany sentit le souffle de la brune contre son cou et posa ses mains sur celles de Santana.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux et parvint à prononcer un « toi aussi » avant de se retourner.

Santana avait laissé ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde. Leur proximité était enivrante. Elles se fixaient, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour se démontrer à quel point elles s'aimaient.

Santana s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Brittany qui gémit doucement au contact. Elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Santana se baissa une nouvelle fois sur la feuille froissée devant elle. Elle regarda l'œuf dans sa main et soupira. Quand elle entendit un petit rire, elle leva la tête.

Brittany se tenais à l'entrée de la cuisine, adossée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait les bras croisés et elle excisa un léger sourire moqueur. La brune baissa la tête et tenta de cacher le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage. Elles entendaient des rires, des cris de joie et des exclamations qui provenaient de l'autre côté de la maison.

« - Tu décores pas avec les autres ?

\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais toute seule ici. »

Brittany s'avança doucement et s'assit devant la table, en face de Santana, en regardant les bols et saladiers qui s'éparpillaient sur la surface de travail de la cuisine. De la farine était tombée à quelques endroits, il y avait aussi des œufs cassés et du sucre sur le sol.

La blonde fixa la pâte au chocolat dans le saladier et avança la main.

« - Britt, si tu y touches- »

La brune la menaça avec la cuillère en bois alors qu'elle tenait toujours son œuf dans la main, ne se souvenant plus s'il fallait l'ajouter à la préparation ou pas. Elle se repencha sur la recette, tentant de faire abstraction de la blonde en face d'elle.

Brittany en profita pour plonger un doigt dans la pâte et après avoir émis un ricanement, elle le mit dans sa bouche pour y gouter.

« - Brittany Susan Pierce ! »

La brune la regardais avec des yeux ronds alors que Brittany nettoyais avec application ses doigts à l'aide du bout de sa langue.

« - Fais-le aussi. Comme quand on était petites et que Maribel nous faisais des cookies en rentrant de l'école.

\- Non. J'ai pas fini, attends au moins qu'ils soient cuits. »

Un des sourcils de la blonde se souleva sous l'étonnement de la réponse de Santana et elle haussa des épaules. Elle se leva doucement alors que Santana cassait finalement l'œuf dans un autre bol vide. Elle passa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune qui ne faisait plus aucun mouvement. Elle tenait toujours les morceaux de coquille entre ses mains alors qu'un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Brittany descendit ses mains doucement, jusqu'au ventre de la brune où elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter.

« - Britt, je-

\- Chhhut. »

Le léger souffle avait effleuré la peau du cou de la brune alors qu'elle tentait de réprimer les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Les mains de la blonde se posèrent sur les siennes et elle lui fit déposer les coquilles d'œuf sur la table.

Santana s'agrippa au bord de la table, ne sachant pas si elle devrait bouger ou pas. Les mains pales se posèrent sur ses hanches et elle se retourna d'elle-même faisant plonger son regard dans les iris bleu océans de Brittany maintenant en face d'elle.

Santana retint son souffle alors que Brittany avança son visage vers elle. La blonde caressa du bout du nez sa joue, l'effleurant doucement. La Latina avait l'impression que toute sa peau était en effervescence et cherchait celle de la blonde. Elle avait besoin de se contact. Elle avait besoin de la retrouver.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient besoin de se redécouvrir. Elles savaient qu'elles se connaissaient par cœur mais elles avaient besoin d'un nouveau départ. De quelque chose d'encore plus fort, encore plus fusionnel, au risque de se bruler les ailes encore une fois. Elles avaient besoins d _'elles_ à nouveau.

« - J'ai loupé beaucoup de choses. Je ne t'ai jamais vu apprendre à cuisiner.

Santana grogna alors que Brittany papillonnais des petites baisers tout au long de sa joue.

\- J'ai jamais vraiment appris. Mama m'a donné la recette mais je ne suis pas sure que ça sera mangeable, en fait. »

Des larmes coulèrent d'elles même sur les joues de Brittany qui continuais d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle rencontrait, descendant vers le cou de la brune.

« - Je pourrais t'apprendre. Laisses-moi t'apprendre.

\- Britt, regardes moi.

\- Non. Laisses moi t'apprendre. Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi t'apprendre toutes ces choses. Apprends-moi, toi aussi. Apprends moi à vivre quand tu n'es pas là. »

Santana glissa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde et la serra doucement contre elle. Elle continua à faire des mouvements circulaires contre son dos alors que la blonde s'était réfugiée contre son cou.

Brittany respira son odeur si particulière et familière. Le parfum de Santana. _Ce_ parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Celui qui était resté un temps sur son oreiller, celui qui se trouvait encore sur des vêtements oubliés dans sa chambre appartenant à la Latina. Celui qu'elle retrouvait parfois, sans savoir pourquoi n'importe où, comme un souvenir, quelque chose d'impalpable, n'inexplicable qui surgissais dans les moments où elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle s'arrêtait, fermais les yeux et savourais cette sensation, comme si ça pouvait être la dernière fois, comme si le monde pourrait s'arrêter de tourner demain.

La blonde tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots contre la peau de la Latina alors que cette dernière lui susurrait des mots réconfortants à son oreille. Elle sentait les larmes couler contre son cou, elle entendait la respiration difficile de la blonde, elle la voyait trembler, comme si elle allait s'effondrer sur le sol, comme si elle ne pourrait plus jamais sourire à nouveau.

Santana glissa ses mains vers les joues de la blonde et ramena son visage en face du sien. Des larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues, inconsciemment, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

La brune colla ses lèvres contre celles de Brittany, étouffant ses sanglots, goutant le gout salé de ses larmes. Ce n'était pas un beau baisé mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour essayer de la calmer. Elle appuya un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'elle laissa ses deux mains contre les joues pales et humides de Brittany.

La blonde enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Santana et s'accrocha comme si elle pouvait partir à tout moment et la laisser s'effondrer là, sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle s'accrocha à ce baiser, à ces lèvres qu'elle aimait tant comme si c'était la dernière fois.

La blonde recula son visage et baissa les yeux rougis vers ses pieds.

« - Regarde-moi Britt. »

La brune avait chuchoté ces mots mais la blonde ne bougea pas le visage. Elle fixait ses mains immobiles qui étaient maintenant entrelacées avec celles de la brune.

« - S'il te plait, regardes moi. »

Le cœur de Santana se fissura. Elle l'entendit presque se briser dans sa poitrine, laissant une douleur immense, un vide, une inquiétude qui lui semblait impossible à refouler.

Ce qu'elle vit dans les iris bleus de Brittany, ce qu'elle vit la déchira. Ils étaient pleins de tristesse, de remords et de souvenirs. Il n'y avait plus de joie, il n'y avait plus ces petites pépites dorées comme quand Brittany était heureuse. Non, il semblait à Santana que ces yeux avaient même pris une teinte un peu plus claire, un peu plus pale. Ils ne brillaient plus. Ils étaient noyés dans ces larmes, dans ce liquide salé qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues rosies, slalomant entre ses légères taches de rousseur.

La brune s'avança et embrassa chaque parcelle mouillée, chaque larme qui s'échappaient de ces yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Elle continua de l'embrasser en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas de mots plus forts, elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour effacer cette peine qui s'était emparée de la blonde. Elle l'aimait. D'une force inexplicable, incommensurable.

Brittany replongea son cou dans celui de la Latina et continua de renifler de temps en temps. Les larmes avaient arrêtées de couler et Santana lui caressa à nouveau de dos alors que la blonde reprenait une respiration normale.

 **. . .**

Un silence de plomb régnait dans le salon sombre. Il était minuit passé, des bouteilles d'alcool trainent par terre, quelques confettis tachaient le sol et une odeur de cigarette promenait l'air d'un nuage lourd et pesant. Rien n'était normal. Ils étaient là, à s'éviter du regard, la musique éteinte, seul le bruit régulier des vagues brisait le silence.

Puck finissais de s'essuyer le visage avec une grande serviette blanche alors que Kurt, Blaine et Sam étaient assis sur le sol. Mercedes et Tina étaient assises sur le canapé et Artie et Mike restaient à coté, immobiles. Dans l'ombre, Santana étais appuyés contre le mur dans le petit renfoncement sous les escaliers en bois. Elle avait le visage crispé et la gorge nouée. Les larmes ne tarderaient pas à couler. La Latina était en colère, terriblement en colère. Tous savaient ce que ça signifiais. Ce n'était pas un accident, elle en était persuadée.

Il manquait seulement les deux blondes. Tous étaient réunis sauf elles.

Brittany l'avait emmenée dans la douche, avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable d'offrir. Ses joues n'avaient pas arrêté de couler alors qu'elle maintenait son amie sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle était terrifiée par son teint blanchâtre, par la détresse qui émanait de ses iris émeraude. Brittany n'était pas la plus stupide même si elle savait que la plupart des personnes qu'elle rencontrait le croyaient. Non. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle avait ce don. Ce don de ressentir au plus profond d'elle-même les sentiments des autres. Elle n'avait peut-être pas un relevé de notes exemplaire mais elle savait lire dans les âmes des autres. Elle savait ressentir leurs joies et leurs peines.

Et ce qu'elle lisait dans Quinn était indéfinissable. Elle la voyait trembler, la jeune femme tenais à peine debout. Elle ne semblait plus être consciente de ce qui l'entourait.

Brittany avais enveloppé son amie dans une grande serviette blanche avant de la glisser dans les draps de leur lit. Elle s'y était couchée elle aussi, plaçant la tête de son amie au creux de son cou et elle avait attendu.

Elle avait attendu que la douleur soit moins grande. Que les démons qui étaient présent autour d'elles s'en aillent pour de bon. Que la pénombre dans lequel se trouvait l'esprit de Quinn s'éclaire à nouveau. Elle lui avait chuchoté des mots doux, elle avait collé son front chaud contre son propre cœur et elle avait espéré pouvoir prendre toute cette peine, toute cette douleur.

Mais c'était trop, c'était beaucoup trop pour une seule personne. Quinn était fragile, elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Derrière cette image de jeune femme parfaite, indépendante, magnifique et sur d'elle, il y avait cette Quinn brisée.

Brittany était probablement la seule à avoir percé Quinn à jour dès les premières minutes de leur rencontre. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée par la vie, elle avait presque peur de respirer, de faire trop de vague, au risque de trébucher et de ne jamais pouvoir se relever. Mais ce que Brittany n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, tous ces doutes s'étaient ancrés à l'intérieur de cette jeune fille qui semblait aussi épanouie.

 **. . .**

Le silence était toujours pesant dans le salon. Personne n'osait bouger. On entendait presque leurs respirations qui se rencontraient furieusement au centre de la pièce, qui s'exprimaient, qui criaient avec tous les mots qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de prononcer.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits provenant de l'escalier. Tous tournèrent la tête et Santana sortit de l'ombre offerte par l'escalier pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Brittany. Elle baissa la tête et retourna là où elle était quelques minutes auparavant. Tous regardaient la blonde sauf Santana. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait pu lire dans ses prunelles tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Mais malheureusement, elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

La blonde se tenais à la rambarde, presque sure qu'elle pourrait tomber si jamais elle la lâchait. Elle fut la première à briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce et qui s'était intensifiée avec toutes les questions non posées, probablement impossibles à formuler, qu'elle pouvait lire dans les regards inquiets de ses amis.

« - Elle s'est endormie. Elle va mieux. La blonde marqua une pause. Elle dort, tout va bien _._ »

Et le silence s'empara à nouveau de la pièce, tous baissaient la tête, digérant les mots de Brittany. Mais sa voix qui avait tremblé, sa main qui serrait la rambarde des escaliers bien plus que nécessaire la trahissait _. Tout n'allait pas bien_.

C'était comme si Quinn avait explosé et que tout son chaos, tout ce qui la torturait avait inondé la planète entière. C'était de la rage qui se mélangeais à de la tristesse, à du désespoir et à de la colère.

Puck se gratta la tête alors qu'il posait la serviette trempée sur le rebord d'une chaise en bois blanc.

« - Vous croyez qu'elle a voulu-

\- Tais-toi ! »

Ca y est, elle était sortie de sa pénombre. Elle était en colère. Elle aurait voulu que rien de tout ça n'arrive. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle. Plus personne n'avais le contrôle de la situation.

« - Rachel, tu devrais dormir ave elle cette nuit. Je dormirais avec Santana. Elle a besoin de toi. Elle a prononcé ton nom. Tu devrais être avec elle, si tu veux bien. Je crois que finalement, tu es la seule à qui elle pourrait tout dire. »

La brunette acquiesça après les paroles de Brittany et plus personne ne dit un mot. Chacun retourna dans sa chambre, le silence et l'obscurité s'emparèrent à nouveau de la maison au bord de la plage.

Comme convenu, c'est Rachel qui prit soin de Quinn cette nuit-là. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, la brune dormait. Elle vit des photos sur le sol. Des multitudes d'images, certaines étaient déchirées. Elle alluma la petite lampe de chevet et après avoir vérifié que Quinn dormais toujours, elle regarda chaque photo attentivement. Il y avait des photos des parents de Quinn, Rachel les avais déjà vu. Et de Frannie, qui était elle aussi au top au lycée avant qu'elles y entrent. Il y avait des photos de Finn, de Puck, de Bess. Et il y avait une photo d'elle. Une seule. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste de s'être cherché à travers ce chaos de souvenir mais c'était bien la seule qu'elle avait trouvé.

C'était pendant ce bal de promo, quand Rachel avais gagné grâce à Quinn et Santana. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de son cavalier sur la photo. Elle ne savait même pas qui avait pris la photo parce que c'était quand elle était sur scène.

La brune s'en souvenait parfaitement, elle était dans sa robe claire et elle regardait Quinn danser avec Finn. Et elle chantait, seule sur la scène, le cœur brisé. Elle retourna la photo et y vit une petite écriture et quelques bulles plus foncé. En tant que grande Drama, elle savait parfaitement que c'était des larmes. « Rach'» C'était ce qui était écrit, rien de plus. Mais c'était beaucoup. Rachel n'avais jamais pensé faire partie de ses souvenirs.

Elle continua de parcourir les photos. Beaucoup contenaient Brittany et Santana, probablement prises pendant des soirées pyjamas.

Elle vit des photos d'un enfant. D'un enfant qui ressemblais terriblement à Bess. Mais ce n'étais pas elle. Aucune trace de nom ou de date derrière. Elle continua de parcourir les photos, les souvenirs qui gisaient sur le sol. Des dessins d'enfant y étaient également, des photos de famille, de la famille Fabray mais il semblait y avoir un enfant de trop. Rachel ne comprenais pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira un peu trop fort alors qu'elle essayait de rassembler toutes les photos d'enfant qu'elle trouvait pour comprendre. Elle entendit un gémissement provenant du lit.

La brunette se leva doucement et s'allongea à côté de son amie. Elle dormait toujours, le visage crispé.

Rachel colla son corps contre celui de Quinn dont le corps s'était tendu avant de se décontracter au contact des bras chauds qui l'enveloppaient maintenant. Mais Rachel ne pouvais pas dormir. Elle éteignit la petite lampe et garda les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle observait les étoiles par la fenêtre ouverte en essayant de se rappeler comment la soirée a pu déraper à ce point. Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. Elle essayait de se persuader que c'était simplement un accident, que demain tout rentrerais dans l'ordre.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Je sais que vous ne vous y attendez surement pas mais voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je ne savais pas, en écrivant le premier chapitre que ça nous mènerais ici mais j'espère que, même si la fin vous aura probablement déçu, vous aurez pris de plaisir à lire cette histoire autant que j'en ai eu pour l'écrire.**

 **C'est possible que j'écrive un épilogue après ça, peut être des années après, concentré sur le Brittana, c'est quelque chose que j'envisage mais pas pour le moment.**

 **Ce chapitre est court, trop court mais j'espère quand même que vous aimerez. Je vous remercie, pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé, pour avoir suivi cette histoire et pour m'avoir encouragée à continuer. On se revoit vite j'espère, si vous en avez envie.**

 _ **MERCI**_

 **A bientôt, -C.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Rachel se regardais dans le miroir de sa loge, seule, les mains posées doucement sur le rebord de la petite table devant elle, pleine de bouquets de fleurs et de cartes de veux. Elle y était. Enfin. Elle entendait les gens applaudir dans la salle, ils l'attendaient, ils la demandaient. Elle n'avait plus qu'à traverser ce couloir sombre, à contourner ces projecteurs éteints, et ces caisses pleines d'instruments et de costumes. Elle n'avait plus qu'à monter sur les planches et faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

C'était son tour. Son tour de briller. Elle avait décroché le rôle de sa vie, celui de ces rêves. Fanny Brice. C'était elle, elle était née pour ça.

La brunette ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle inspira doucement et relâcha l'air tremblant de ses poumons. Elle avait besoin de se souvenir une dernière fois.

 _Elle se souvenait de cette soirée, elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Elle se souvenait avoir beaucoup trop bu. Elle se souvenait être assise sur le perron de la petite maison au bord de la plage. Seulement accompagnée d'une bouteille d'un alcool fort. Elle ne se rappelait plus lequel. Elle se souvenait juste de la brulure au fond de son cœur à chaque gorgée alors qu'elle guettait le petit chemin entre les arbres, espérant le voir revenir._

 _Mais elle soupira et se leva. Il ne viendrait pas. Elle entra dans le salon, décoré avec des fausses toiles d'araignées, des faux squelettes et autres artifices qui la firent sourire. Sam et Puck s'amusaient à faire s'emblant de s'étrangler, laissant Mercedes, Tina et Artie rire à gorge déployée. Kurt et Blaine avaient disparus et elle espéra qu'ils n'avaient pas élu domicile dans son lit. Elle tourna la tête et vit Santana embrasser Brittany passionnément contre un des murs de la pièce. Elle était pourtant assez pudique quand il était question de sa petite amie mais là, l'alcool aidant, elles se prouvaient à quel point elles s'aimaient._

 _Rachel sourit. Parce que c'était beau, l'amour qui les unissait et elle était fière que sa, maintenant colocataire, ait fait tout ce chemin pour s'accepter et qu'elle ait enfin ouvert les yeux sur son amour pour Brittany. Amour qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il puisse être éternel._

 _Rachel monta jusque sa chambre, la bouteille toujours pendue à ses doigts, rejoignant parfois ses lèvres, lui laissant un gout amer au fond de la gorge dont elle ne pouvait se passer actuellement. Elle ouvrit la petite porte fenêtre et sortit sur le petit balcon du premier étage. L'air était doux et elle frissonna quand elle sentit le contraste avec la chaleur étouffante de la maison._

 _Elle se trouvait maintenant dehors, et elle entendait toujours la musique qui s'échappait de l'étage du dessous par toutes les fenêtres ouvertes._

 _Mais un bruit bien plus fort se rependit dans l'air. Un bruit, dont elle comprit après qui s'était échappé de sa propre gorge. Un cri qui avais puisé son air dans ses propres poumons, qui avait vu sa genèse au creux de son estomac et qui avais été amplifié par les battements erratiques de son cœur._

 _Elle avait observé la mer, noire, agitée et loin du rivage il y avait cette tache claire qui se ballotait entre les vagues. Comme une fumée opaque et translucide qui se promenais sur les molécules d'eau, effleurant la vie d'un pas délicat._

 _A l'étage du dessous, la musique se coupa, tous ne sachant pas si ce cri était le fruit de leur imagination ou pas. Les garçons montèrent dans les chambres, espérant croiser un de ces monstres qui avaient habités les histoires qu'ils avaient racontés aux filles plus tôt dans la soirée. Tout le monde sortit sur la terrasse et quand Puck et Sam arrivèrent en haut, aucun mot ne fut prononcé._

 _A peine Puck avait posé son regard sur la mer qu'il comprit. Elle était la seule à être en robe blanche ce soir-là. Elle était la seule qui aurait pu aller s'aventurer dans la mer, aussi loin, aussi seule._

 _Il avait couru, les autres l'avaient vu se débarrasser rageusement de son t-shirt alors qui courait sur le sable humide et qu'il pénétrait dans l'eau glacée. Quand il arriva jusqu'à elle, quand il put la toucher, il comprit que c'était réel. Que c'était bien elle._

 _Il était sorti de l'eau, il l'avait portée doucement, tentant de la maintenir contre son torse. Mais son corps ne réagissait plus, alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues et qu'il regardait Quinn, le bras tombant sur le côté, la tête en arrière._

 _Puck s'était assis sur le sable et il l'avait déposée là, tremblante, alors qu'elle lui chuchotait 'je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée' et qu'elle répétait ces mots sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il comprit. Il comprit que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un peu trop bu. C'était bien plus que ça._

 _Il avait tenté de la mettre debout, embrassant son visage, ses tempes, le long de sa mâchoire, prenant cette peine qui la rongeais. Mais elle était là. Elle le serait toujours._

Rachel souffla une nouvelle fois, plongeant son regard dans le reflet des yeux en face d'elle alors qu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe pour la centième fois probablement, s'apprêtant à lire la seule chose qui lui permettrais de monter sur ces planches et d'offrir sa passion à tous ces gens qui applaudissaient toujours, l'appelant, l'incitant à venir.

La jeune femme se souviendrait toute sa vie du retour de ces vacances qui avaient fini en fiasco. Elle avait fait le retour dans le van de Kurt, en direction de New York. Il y avait Kurt, au volant, Santana, à côté d'elle et à l'arrière, elle et Quinn. Quinn assoupie, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Elle se souvenait de ces mois, passés en colocation maintenant à quatre dans leur petit appartement. Santana évitais le plus possible la maison, elle avait pris l'habitude de téléphoner à Brittany tous les soirs, des appels téléphoniques souvent contestés par Kurt puisqu'il pouvait parfois entendre des gémissements à travers la cloison qui séparait leur chambres. Elle s'était visiblement beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers temps, et Rachel se disais que le temps avais fini par refermer leurs blessures.

Quand à Kurt, et bien il n'était pas souvent à la maison, toujours au travail, soit chez Vogue, soit à la NYADA.

Et Rachel, elle était restée auprès de Quinn. Le plus souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses. Elle avait appris qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans ses œufs brouillés et du bacon grillé le matin. Elle avait appris qu'à chaque fois que la jeune fille achetait un nouveau paquet de cigarette, elle aimait toutes les sortir, prendre un stylo noir et écrire sur les longs papiers blancs qui entouraient le tabac des phrases, des choses qui lui paraissaient importantes.

Elle avait appris que la jeune fille peignait, beaucoup. Elle l'avait souvent retrouvée, assise en tailleur dans sa chambre, des taches de peinture sur le visage, sur le sol sur les mains et dans les cheveux.

Aujourd'hui, elle se surprenait encore à mettre parfois de côté dans le frigo les yaourts à la fraise, parce que c'était les préférés de la blonde. Elle se surprenait parfois à encore frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre maintenant vide, s'attendant à la voire assise là, assise en tailleur, un rayon de soleil éclairant son visage.

Elle se souvenait avoir reçu cet appel, ce pompier lui disant que Quinn, sa Quinn avais un peu trop aimé le vide que lui offrait les toits de New York pour y avoir plongé, pour avoir voulu sentir le vent une dernière fois danser dans ses cheveux. Et elle se souvenait de cette lettre posée sur son oreiller, à côté d'un portait, de son visage, peint à la peinture à l'huile. Elle se souvenait de l'écriture bancale sur l'enveloppe. « _Rach_ ' »

 _Je sais qu'un jour tu le ferras. Je sais que tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Je sais que tu le peux parce que je t'ai vu te relever de tout. Je t'ai vu te battre et sortir de tous tes combats encore plus forts._

 _Promets-moi, promets-moi qu'un jour tu seras sur ses foutues planches pour lesquelles tu te bas depuis que tu as cinq ans. Promet moi que tu feras tout pour qu'un jour toutes ces personnes découvrent à quel point tu es talentueuse, car crois-moi, quand ils t'auront vu chanter, au sommet de Broadway, ils n'en douteront pas._

 _Parce que moi je t'ai vu, dans cette salle de chant avec ce groupe d'amis, et à la minute où je t'ai entendue chanter, je savais que tu réussirais._

 _Tu as réussi à vivre avec moi, tu as réussi à me supporter, tu pourras bien supporter toutes les critiques du monde avec ça. Mais tu m'as pardonné, chose que je n'ai pas su faire._

 _Je te regarderais, quand tu seras sur ces planches et que le rideau rouge se tirera devant toi, t'offrant le monde, je serais là, et je te regarderais. Quand tu les entendras applaudir, écoutes bien parce que celle qui applaudiras le plus fort, ça sera moi._

 _Je suis désolée, pour absolument tout, pour t'avoir détestée, pout t'avoir critiquée, pour avoir été moi. Pardonnes moi._

Rachel glissa la feuille de papier tachée de peinture dans l'enveloppe et en sortit un petit bâtonnet de nicotine à moitié consumé. Voilà cinq mois qu'elle essayait de comprendre, voilà cinq mois qu'elle aidait Kurt à supporter une Santana totalement inconsolable. Voilà cinq mois qu'ils avaient posés des roses au sol pour elle.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda la cigarette entre ses doigts la faisant rouler, lisant et relisant les quelques mots griffonnés dessus. Elle passait ses doigts doucement sur le filtre, sur l'encre, sur le papier jauni et sur le bout consumé, brulé par la vie.

Elle le reposa sur la table, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et alors que ces mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête elle traversa enfin ce couloir pour aller sur scène.

« _Je t'aime Rachel._ »


End file.
